Sweet Ambrosia
by Imaginarivalued
Summary: AU. What if Robin was trained by Slade instead? What if the Titans doesn't exist? Robin, the apprentice of Slade, meets Starfire, the dazzling alien, and learns through the eyes of someone from the galaxy.
1. Wishing star, not!

**A. Note**: This is something I decided to try, I don't know if it's a good idea or not, but I'm full of writers' urge, so..........

Anyways, this story is about a Robin who more or less is a person who lacks a certain degree of conscience in regards to the law. And he is raised up by Slade instead of Batman. They're still in Jump City, but there's no Teen Titans, at least, not yet. All the other characters have different lives as well, and may appear later in the story. It's mostly a romance story, with Robin and Starfire as the main couple, of course.

_**Sweet Ambrosia**_

Entry 1

---

---

He loved nights like these, where the sky is murky with clouds and shady with shadows. The moon was a beautiful, perfect full celestial crescent tonight, and he felt even more energized.

He perched on the rooftop of Blake co.'s main building, bobbing his head left and right, to a tune that only he could hear. At one point or another, he began humming, and it strangely sounded like the song _Vertigo_.

Even though he was basked under that magnificent moonlight, the boy was still cloaked like a shadow. If it weren't for his rather joyous attitude and amused debonair, one could not tell if he was real or a statue.

A sudden beeping sound echoed from the boy's arm, and he laughed a little before he clicked on it.

Chuckling, he got up, stretched a bit, then took out several disc-like objects from his waist.

"Party time calls for party goodies." He cocked a grin and leaped down from the edge of the building.

--------

Alarms were blaring at every corner, accompanied by the usual red warning lights. People were heard shouting and yelling, while they were rushing to find the intruder.

The surveillance team was panicking, for all of the surveillance monitors were somehow shut down all at the same time.

Guards in white and black full body armor and armed with laser rifles all congregated where the sound of the explosion was: the west wing. They couldn't really determine anything else, as all of the information specialists were confounded with confusion as it was.

The person in dark wardrobes was in a room entirely on the opposite side of where the explosion was. It was one of the simplest diversion tactics in the world, like tossing a pebble to lure the enemy to another side. Child's play.

Still humming the tune he started, the young man began carving the glass containment unit with a boomerang-like weapon, and slid the piece off gently after he made a full circle.

His target was a floating gem inside the glass containment. It was a rather pretty jewel, glistering with some characteristics of emeralds, topazes, and some amethysts.

He took hold of the gem and grinned happily, before he stuffed it somewhere in his suit.

The next move would probably be to run away, to escape before the guards or someone else arrived.

But the boy waited, and leaned on a wall as he continued to hum the tune. He even began dabbing his fingers on some metal plating on his arms.

A few minutes later, a group of armored guards came rushing into the room.

The boy smiled and moved off the wall. "Took you guys long enough, I was actually thinking about leaving without saying goodbye." He waved a finger in mock disappointment.

The guards all aimed, ready to fire. But when they saw the boy move out from the shadows, their eyes widened.

The boy was no older than eighteen, perhaps even younger, but the way he carried himself and the built of his body said otherwise. He wore a skin tight, onyx black outfit that oddly seemed like a second skin. When he waved his finger, they saw the metal plating fastened around both of his arms and on both of his shoulders. When he stepped towards them, they heard nothing, but his leggings were also metallic. His waist was fashioned by a typical metallic belt, but its center was glowing a crimson light.

The most interesting and antagonizing part of the boy, was a mask that only covered his eyes and part of his nose.

There was only one famous criminal who had a description like that.

"Isn't that the Robin?" One of the guards asked his teammates.

"Yeah! And that means we shoot! Fire at will!!!" Their captain shouted.

Robin smiled as the guards finally began their attacks, and he ran towards them.

Swifter than humanly possible, he wisped and dodged through the flying lasers.

Upon shortening the distance, Robin leapt over their heads instead of fighting them head on.

The guards had tried to shoot the boy as he flew over them, but the dark teen was just too fast.

They immediately took chase, following the boy's shadow into a research lab.

"He's not in here!!"

"Where'd he go!!??"

The guards frantically glanced around the room, trying to see the enemy. A chuckle echoed behind them.

They all reacted and whirled back to find the source, and saw the teen running outside the lab.

"Go! Go! Go!" their captain yelled, and they gave chase once again.

They had followed him into yet another room, and yet again found it empty.

The same chuckle sounded behind them, and they ran out the room, trying to see where the blasted criminal went.

Robin showed up running down the corridor, and they ran after him. Suddenly, another Robin showed up, laughing and running.

Now, they were confused. As they stopped, they saw more and more Robins dashing, leaping, and laughing.

The captain growled, and searched the ground. He found what he was looking for.

"A hologram projector." He said in suppressed anger, and shot it to bits. A Robin disappeared.

"Dammit! Find him!! He's gotta be around here somewhere!!"

Outside of the building, perched on an entirely different building, Robin laughed. He shuffled through his suit and found the gem. Gazing at it cheekily, he chuckled again and leaped off into the night once more.

----------

CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK!

Those were the noises that this place made.

It appeared to be a factory, or a clock tower, or the interior of a huge giant mechanical monster. Whatever it was, it was sure as hell noisy, and hell as creepily dark, with light only on certain areas.

A man stood amongst the few dim lights there were, working through many mechanical parts and gadgets scattered across the desk.

It looked like he was concentrating very intensely, but he spoke as he heard familiar footsteps echo through the lair, despite the overly vociferous sound of gears.

"I believe the mission was successful?" He said without turning around.

Robin moved in from the shadows, and cocked another grin.

"Duh." He snickered. "Just like taking candy from a bunch of babies. They're even slower than the last place I raided."

The man seemed to have sighed. "You stayed there until guards showed up, didn't you?"

"Of course, there's no fun if I just hauled ass."

If there was one thing Robin lived for, it was the thrill of fighting. The thrill of stealing; The adrenaline pumping through his systems as he fights or escapes his enemies as they desperately try to capture him; The overwhelming amusement and joy when he toys with his opponents. Those were what made him grin everyday without fail.

The man didn't seem to respond.

"The gem." He said simply, still not turning around, and held out a hand behind his back.

Robin just shrugged and took out the gem. He scrutinized it a little more, before he expertly tossed it into the palm of the awaiting man.

The man grasped the gem once it was in his hands, and began working again, ignoring the boy, or at least to aggravate him.

It worked, to an extent, but Robin had already gotten used to these seemingly awkward moments.

"So, got anything else lined up? I'm still a bit bored."

He yawned for emphasis.

The man finally turned around to officially acknowledge the young man behind him.

"You have done well, Robin. There is nothing more I need from you tonight. You may do as you please."

Robin, not for the first time, found himself examining the man before him.

He wore a similar outfit to his, though a little lighter in the dark tone, but the theme was extremely similar. He had the metal plating on both his arms and shoulders. They both had the same type of belt, though his glowed slightly violet in the center. He had the same metalloid boots and leggings. But what made them almost entirely different was the mask: it covered the man's entire head, down to almost the neck, but he had a hole for one eye, his left eye. And that eye was now leering at the boy behind him.

Robin scratched his head. "You sure? I mean, there's got to be something I can do to kill time. Not like I do anything else on weekdays."

The man turned back to his work. "You're asking me? You can go on a robbing spree or pillage the entire Wayne industries for all I care."

Robin knew he'd say that, he just wanted the man to say it out loud.

He was about to say something when the man continued another thought.

"If you're that bored, go and commit a petty crime, maybe that rogue imbecile will show up."

Robin groaned. "You mean that Speedy? He's all right, but not exactly a real challenge." He tried to look around the man's shoulder.

Speedy showed up sometime ago, when Robin stole a military disc during its transportations. The two had then since become more or less like rivals; Robin the bad guy, and Speedy the good guy. But it didn't seem to matter to the girls of Jump City. They were both pulchritudinous young men, and the girls swooned over them.

"Just what are you making this time? Hopefully not an army of robots."

The man seemed to be amused with the idea. "Patience, my dear boy. Perfection cannot be rushed, and neither can it be revealed, until the time is right."

Robin sneered. "You've been 'perfecting' for almost a month now. When are you going to tell me?"

"When the time is right. Now, go pester some unwilling fool." He waved a hand to 'shoo' him.

Robin grunted a bit in protest but immediately began leaving the lair.

"All right, I'll see you later, Slade." And he was gone.

Slade continued to tinker with the various gadgets and mechanics, as if the boy had never entered.

-----------------

Click. The lights turned on.

"I'm home." Robin said, to no one. He still had his black suit on, as he stepped into his spacious apartment.

It was almost a penthouse, except it wasn't on the top floor and had no stupid swimming pool. But it was one of the best apartments in one of the best buildings in the city. It wasn't exactly cheap, but Robin's lifestyle made such accommodations easy to obtain.

He quickly set foot into the apartment and stored his onyx black suit into a secret compartment. It was more like a secret room he custom installed into the apartment that no one knows about. It includes other fancy items he collected throughout his career.

After changing into some normal clothing, which was a t-shirt that said FBI, and some dark blue jeans, Robin plopped onto his comfy king sized bed.

He laid on the bed silently, pondering back and forth. His eyes saw the moon shining brilliantly in the night sky. By this time, he had discarded his eye mask, not needing it anymore, since if people saw him with that, they most likely would trace Robin back to Richard Grayson.

Robin laid there for a few more minutes before he grunted and walked towards the balcony.

"Screw this." He said, and taking out a grappler hook, he swung into the city once more.

-------------------

The winds blew gently through Robin's thick, black hair as he meandered in the park. During the night, it was especially enjoyable.

Robin had decided not to bother normal civilians during the night, they deserved some peace once and awhile. But he still felt a little bored and void.

He continued his walk until he reached a great evergreen. Just judging by its size, one could tell it was over at least a century old.

The people of the city considered the tree to be symbolic and maybe even a landmark. This was even no different for most of the criminals and villains in the city.

Dr. Light, one of the scientists who went astray, was definitely one of those people. He had played as a child under that tree, and was one of those people who tried to protect it under circumstances.

Robin himself felt connected to the tree, though not as much as other people. But whenever he would be alone in the park, he would visit the great behemoth, and sometimes even talk to it.

_Man, I'm nuts. Don't you thinks so, Dirch? _He chuckled as he remembered he even named the tree.

He sat down, back leaning against the great wooden structure, and began gazing at the stars.

Robin wasn't exactly a stargazer, he considered that too much nature, but he agreed that it was refreshing from time to time. He was in the term, a hedonist, a thrill seeker. And as he watched the blinking nebulas and stars, he began wondering.

It has been a long time since he returned to Gotham, the place where he was born, the place where his most painful memories resided within his mind.

He blinked and shook his head.

_No, no thinking about stuff like that! _He huffed a sigh and continued his admiration of the galaxy.

Suddenly, his eye caught the sight of a moving light.

"Hey, what do you know? A wishing star." He smiled as the light grew bigger.

"Maybe I should make a wish......nah, that's childish." The light grew even bigger, but Robin didn't seem to mind.

"But then again......why not?" He put his hands in a form of prayer, and made his wish.

_I wish for something very exciting to happen. _He chuckled slightly as he made the wish. The light grew even larger.

Now, Robin took notice. "Huh? What the?"

A large sound began emitting from the light, rumbles of vibrations shook through the air and Robin stood up.

The light now resembled a fireball, and it was aimed straight at Robin.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-ack!!!" He ran and jumped out of the way of the coursing object.

DOOOOOOOOON!!!!

Robin laid flat on the ground, protecting his head with his arms.

When the sound of rumbling earth and crashing subsided, he turned around to see the scene.

The gigantic evergreen had a huge portion of the top broken and burned off, and the broken part now lies on the far side of the park.

"Oh, man......." Robin moaned as he saw what the great tree looked like half complete.

Disregarding the fractured landmark, Robin rushed to see what fell to the earth.

It was a large pod, purple and yellow on most parts, though its colors were charred and scorched. Robin could easily tell it was of alien origin, not like it was anything too special, as aliens aren't exactly the rarest occurrence on this planet.

He cautiously treaded over to the pod, and inspected it carefully.

He saw the expected transparent lid of the contraption and tried to peer within. It was too dirty and damaged for anything to be seen clearly. The collision with the tree certainly showed. Debris and dust still lingered in the park.

Robin touched the contraption carefully, to check if it was still overheated. Feeling no danger, he began to attempt to open the hatch. After much struggling and effort, along with some use of his gadgets, he managed to pry the hatch open and tossed it to the side.

What he saw inside was definitely something he didn't expect.

"Whoa."

Inside was a young woman, unconscious and in somewhat of a tattered condition. Her features were delicate, her hair was auburn red, and her skin was tanned to almost a golden color. Robin found himself staring until his senses kicked in and he checked her pulse.

Beat.

Beat.

He sighed in relief.

Looking around the park, he was surprised to see no one had showed up around the park as of yet.

Robin didn't know what to do, as the situation just seemed a bit farfetched and surreal.

Taking another look at the young woman inside the pod, Robin made his decision.

---

---

* * *

To be continued....


	2. Greetings, and crying

**A. Note**: I actually though this is a good idea right now, this story. Though it might be a little odd on some parts, but it's something of an interesting plot. Lots of damn fluff, gotta stop myself one of these days. Anyways, please read and review, I'd appreciate it. Also, check out some of my other stories, PLEEEAAASEEE!!!???? And leave reviews! (My friend keeps telling me just to beg, said it would work)

Entry 2

---

---

Everything was so dark and unfamiliar, a whirlpool of crepuscule and perplexity. But at the same time, it felt unbelievably warm. She had not felt such lukewarm serenity in such a long time. She yearned to reach her hand and grasped at something real, to return to reality, to seek that warmness. Her conscious had already been achieved, but the rest of her body didn't seem to oblige with her mind.

It was one of the most odd and frustrating moments in a person's sleep. The mind was wide awake, aware of the surroundings, yet the body could not respond. A person could literally feel themselves try to motivate their body to move.

She struggled against the darkness, she didn't like the darkness, and hoped beyond hope that she could see the light.

Her eyes flew open.

The girl immediately tried to sit up, but did not find enough strength to do so. She felt as if her heart rate was going beyond the speed of a _hur'gil sleruch_.

She willed herself to breathe slower, to become calm. Surprisingly, she found herself doing it with ease, the warm feelings supporting her mind.

Now that her mind eased, she began to circumspect her surroundings. Unfortunately, her eyes did not seem to have adapted to the light just of yet, and she squinted as her retinas reacted to the rays.

But despite the obscurity of her vision, the girl still tried to evaluate the place she was in. The room was extremely foreign. She had not seen anything similar in her entire life. There were oddities everywhere, at least as she could tell.

An odd, rectangular object was blinking near her, with some strange lines that were possibly the formation of words. She couldn't make anything of it.

A very pleasant relief was the grandiose scent of no sterilizations. The foul odor and the smell of disinfections were gone, and the girl wanted to praise her goddess for the blessing.

Her fingers tingled with the smooth, delicate texture of the sheets that covered her body, providing her with the warmth she felt so unaccustomed to. Her head was also on some cushy, soft item that made her feel sleepy again, but she knew she needed to get up. Who knows where she was.

She laid there for minutes, and soon found herself able to wiggle her toes and shift her fingers. She had been closing her eyes, and so when reopened them, she could focus her vision.

Groggily, she managed to push herself up bit by bit, until her entire back was straight and her body was in a sitting position.

The girl now knew why she felt so weak and drained: the lights weren't natural, and offered no solar power for her system.

Her eyes were still weary and lethargic, and so she instinctively used her hands to rub them.

"Hey! You're awake!"

The sudden voice had shocked her so much that she almost screamed, but because her vocal cords were so unused over a period of time, she could only stifle a few coughs.

She had also visibly flinched, jumped, and went into a temporary stasis of 'frozen on the spot'. She had at the same time removed her hands to see the source of the voice, and found herself staring into the eyes of an amiable face. The kind of face she had not seen for a long, tedious, gruesome long time.

The girl had instinctively brought the sheets to her cover half her face, as a line of defense that she knew was completely silly. But currently, she was hapless without any strength at all.

Her reaction must have alarmed the person also, for he backed away and held two hands up, as if to voice his neutrality. He spoke to her, in a language she could not understand, but the tone told her that he was friendly and definitely not allied with those who had imprisoned her.

When she made no apparent inclination to approach the person or put down her powerful blanket shield, the person began pantomiming in attempt to make body languages.

She watched him cautiously as he began making odd noises, perhaps his own language, and drew circles and squares in the air with his fingers.

Finally, he sighed and scratched his head as the girl had yet to make a move. But by now, she could tell the person, although an alien different yet similar to her, was a genuinely kindred spirit.

Gingerly, she lowered the blanket from her face, and moved her body slightly forward.

The person seemed to have noticed this and grinned widely. He reached out with one hand, and twirled it around, as if to show her that there was nothing hostile, and placed it palm up in front of her.

Although she could not completely understand the gesture, she knew he was trying to extend an act of peace, to assure her that he was friendly.

Timidly, she obliged and placed her hand in his larger and warmer palm. He smiled again, and she couldn't help but return it, though it was tired and slightly sad.

She then tried to speak, but only rough vibrations emitted from her throat. The person observed this and raised a finger as if to tell her to wait a moment.

She watched him quickly exit the premises, leaving the door open. She noted that the door was opened by turning an extended round object.

The redhead girl had no real idea where the person went to retrieve, but knew he was trustworthy, and so resumed observing her surroundings.

There were a few huge boxes and something that resembled a _Juryol_. In the corner laid a black box with a glass cover in the front. Apparently, the people of this planet liked boxes.

She heard footsteps and saw the person walk back in with a glass filled with what looked like water.

He got close and held the glass close to her, helping her weak self consume the much needed liquid. She instantly felt the refreshing and soothing water course down her throat, and sighed in enjoyment when she was done.

The person chuckled, and placed the glass on a nearby furniture, as he allowed her to gain her bearings better.

The girl felt the previous jittery feeling leave her, and with it went her built up adrenaline. She rubbed her eyes, tired again as she knew she was safe. She felt the person help ease her back under the covers and placed her back lying on the warm surface.

The girl wanted to say more to the person, but found sleep much more appealing at the certain time, and immediately drifted off into slumber.

------------------

Robin watched the alien girl as she fell under the sleep spell, and smiled a little when a peaceful expression appeared on her face. It seemed to be the reward he earned for being the savior of the day.

He didn't really like the sound of that, and opted to choose the word 'dude who was just in the area'. He smacked his head.

Bringing the alien girl back to his apartment was a stupid and unprofessional idea. But he just couldn't bring himself to leave her in the park and allow whoever got there first to do as they wished.

It shouldn't be his responsibility, and he knew it wasn't. But something inside him urged him to rescue the mysterious visitor, and he made sure to cover the scene.

After he removed her safely from the shuttle pod, he had relocated her far away from the crash site, to protect her from what he was about to execute. To assure no one could salvage or trace the alien structure, Robin had blew it up, into many, many, many pieces. Hell, he blew the pieces into pieces.

Robin had seen enough alien technology to know that the shuttle pod was only for emergency, and had no other significant purpose other then landing on a habited planet for the escapee. So, he decided the best way to help the girl, besides making sure she survives, was to eliminate the contraption to assure her safety on earth.

Robin cringed a little from the memory of accidentally blowing up the broken pieces of Dirch as well.

_Sorry, old pal. _He thought dejectedly.

Afterwards, he had to think and debate his next course of action. Taking the girl to a hospital was out of the question, as was the authorities. Neither could he transport her to the care of any of his acquaintances nor cohorts in the fields of crime. He didn't trust them enough. Then he thought about telling Slade, but immediately out ruled that idea. The man was a genius, and a psychopath. Not matter how much Robin admired that man, the fact was that he was a power crazy lunatic, and he knew contacting Slade of such a matter would only create havoc.

So in the end, he had brought her to his apartment, which he had regretted before she woke up.

Being a criminal meant the secrecy of his identity must be kept well, and to keep that identity well meant no one enters his apartment for long, let along sleep overnight.

But when the girl woke up, with her frightened emerald eyes, he had felt all the hardedges and doubts in his mind banish. She had appeared so afraid, like a cornered animal that was abused for a long period of time. Robin could tell from her condition that something was done to her.

The smell of disinfectants used in hospitals permeated from her skin. He didn't know what kind of history was behind the girl, but he felt a distinct rage swell in him as he thought of the possibilities of the girl's past.

Robin walked over to the door, and after sparing the sleeping girl one final glance, turned the lights off, but left the door open.

-----------------

Robin waltzed to the refrigerator to find himself something to eat. The only appetizing food item appeared to be the left over pizzas he bought last week.

"I really need to update my food stocks." He mumbled and opted to just drink some milk.

As he sat down to enjoy his dairy product, Robin began musing on the encounter with the new arriver.

If he had thought she was pretty before, he certainly knew she was a knock out when he saw her eyes. It was unusual and enchanting, a beautiful emerald color that danced with emotions, though she was scared at the time. But after a while, he had got her to trust him enough to allow physical contact. He also deducted her reactions and reluctance to allow contact as a sign of abuse.

He grimaced slightly, though in an amused way, when he had tried to establish communication with her. Not like he expected a similar language, but when he faced the difficulty, he felt his head spin and the urge to smack his face.

Whether of not his effort worked, he seemed to have gained the girl's trust, and he eagerly provided his assistance when she allowed it.

Now that she was asleep and he was outside, he felt a weird feeling of incentive to head back into the room and oversee the girl during her sleep.

Robin blinked. "Now, where did that thought come from?"

The boy really hated his thoughts sometimes, they made him look foolish, and Robin was anything but foolish.

"It's just Richard who's a dumb-dumb." He said as he drank the rest of the milk.

Wiping his mouth, he glared at the empty container and tossed it accurately into the wastebasket.

Robin had yet to eat dinner, and there was still the need to get food ingredients for breakfast tomorrow.

So he began walking over to get his wallet before he paused.

"Maybe Robin can still have a little fun for tonight." He said, considering the idea of just stealing the food.

But he paused yet again before he could reach the secret room that contained his suit.

"An alien girl just fell out of the damn sky tonight, and I'm taking care of her." He grunted, as if the sentence was obvious.

Grabbing his wallet, Robin left the apartment as Richard for the night.

----------------

----------------

Morning had come, and the magnificent rays of the sun shined through the windows. Little by little, the girl absorbed the sunlight as energy through her skin, and rejuvenated some of her strength.

Feeling much better, the girl woke up the second time since she crash landed on this planet.

Woozily, she sat up on the bed, and rubbed her eyes, moaning in slight complaint from awakening. She suddenly jumped, almost forgetting that she was in someone else's domain, and searched for her amiable rescuer.

When she found that he wasn't around, she wobbly got off the bed and walked over to the source of sunlight.

It was also then she realized her previous attire had been replaced with a silky shirt and shorts. She still didn't feel very clean though.

But her attention was immediately directed to the magnificent display of a sunrise. She awed at the many brilliant colors and arrays of lights, reflecting off the landscapes of the planet. She saw some mountains in the far view and peculiar buildings in plain sight. Judging by the appearances of those edifices, she knew the planet's civilization was quite advanced.

She took a big sniff, to inhale what she believed was fresh air. Instead, she got a huge whiff of....of.....FOOD!!!!

Yes! There was an unmistakable scent of cooked sustenance in the entire room.

She darted her eyes about, trying to find the source. Seeing nothing that resembled cuisines, the girl began to wobble her way out to venture for the much needed nutrients.

The girl had even disregarded the need to observe the room outside where she slept and went straight for the kitchen, where the scent originated.

Holding on to the frame of the door, she peered inside, and saw her rescuer, cooking on what looked like another huge box that created flames.

Various cooking utensils were scattered about the spacious room, some she could identify, and some were just too bizarre for her to guess.

But what really confounded her, was the sight of the boy cooking with his feet stuck to the ceiling.

"Tralalala. Dumdididididum." Robin murmured as he flipped some ham on a frying pan.

He suddenly noticed the presence of the girl by the door of the kitchen.

"Hey! Morning! How are you feelin'!?" He asked smiling and upside down.

She gazed at him quizzically and her eyes showed the confusion from seeing the boy hanging from the roof.

Robin noticed the expression and chucked nervously before he spun to the ground.

"Hehe. Sorry about that, just an old habit."

Back in the days under Slade's extreme training, Robin had to learn to do many different tasks while being suspended in midair. Cooking was one of them. This training was to give him the skill needed to work in extreme cases without feeling woozy or distracted. Robin had perfected it so well, that he still finds himself suspended while working on something.

The girl seemed to have dismissed the odd encounter and stared right at the cooking pan, where an omelet was ready.

Robin followed her gaze and smiled knowingly.

Knowing that she didn't understand anything he said anyways, Robin just placed the omelet on a plate and set it on a table. He ushered for the hungry girl to follow and she obeyed willingly.

She sat on a chair, following his example. Robin smiled and placed the plate in front of her, and nodded his affirmative to eat.

The girl then ignored the silverware and began to just ravage the egg and ham cuisine. Robin stared, a little surprised.

The girl was just too hungry to care.

Robin chastised himself, again, and went about getting the girl a glass of milk.

Once she finished the omelet, she waster no time in draining the glass of milk. She heaved a sigh of content when she finished.

Robin chuckled. "Well, you're a pretty picture."

Obviously, she didn't understand, but she said something in return. "_Sefur'l jonmu kra._"

"Well, I guess we face our first problem: not understanding the words that are coming out of our mouths."

Robin was surprised a bit as he saw an apologetic smile play on her lips as well as in her green eyes. He really liked that pair of eyes, entirely green, very exotic.

The alien girl was also bemused with the young man before her. His eyes were a mix of pristine blue and hazel grey, a combination she had never seen anywhere in all of her travels on her home planet and anywhere else.

Even on Tamaran, there was a saying that was parallel to one on Earth, "the eyes are the windows to the soul". And the girl almost saw nothing in that soul. The boy had a heavily guarded exterior, despite the benevolent demeanor he showed her so far.

Robin decided there was only one thing they could get clear. He placed a palm firmly against his chest.

"Richard." He said.

She cocked her head to the side, and her eyes showed him that she didn't understand yet.

He tried again. "Ri-chard."

The girl tried mouthing the words. "Re-u-u-a...cha-aured?"

"No, no. Reeee-chaaaaar-ddddddd."

Robin had displayed the true version of exaggerated pronunciation, and his mouth was very comical as he tried to teach the girl to say his name.

And apparently, she thought so too, because she started to giggle.

Robin blinked, then smirked. "You know, you've got a cute voice." He said, knowing full well she didn't understand, and that was why he said it.

The girl felt so relieved to be giggling. She had felt no humor or any amount of amusement during her horrid time in space, and it was a gigantic allayment.

Robin soon began chuckling with the alien, and she felt happy that her behavior was mutual.

It wasn't as if giggling and chuckling were rare for Robin, in fact, he laughed in various ways all the time. But there was always some sort of sardonic or sadistic emotion behind them. Now, he was just being genuine.

Robin began speaking again when their giggle fits died down. "Well, we had a little bit of jollies there. But we still have a lot to go."

The girl then placed her hand on her chest, like he did. "_Korian'dr_."

"Ko-ree-an-door?" She nodded, gleefully.

"Woopidy freaking doo. We know each other's names." Robin commented, a little sarcastically, but the girl couldn't really pick up on it.

"This is going to be really hard." Robin scratched his head, contemplating a course of action.

Korian'dr also seemed to be contemplating something. An anxiousness could be seen in her eyes, showing clearly that the alien wanted to be able to communicate with her savior, to thank him properly.

An idea came to her and she began to reach out to touch the boy sitting in front her.

Robin was concentrating rather hard, and only noticed the tanned, delicate fingers when it was merely inches away from his face.

"Huh?" He questioned, as Korian'dr's hand moved ever closer. She didn't stop and he didn't move away.

He didn't know why he just remained in that position, awaiting whatever action the girl was about to take. He didn't like the thought that he was enthralled by the girl before him, and just shrugged it off as temporary brain collapse.

Robin watched in a strange sense of anticipation as the fingers of the girl touched his lips, and he felt an odd tingling sensation from the contact.

Korian'dr retracted her hand after her finger made contact for a few seconds.

"Greetings, Richard." She said in English, though slightly awkwardly.

Robin's eyes widened. "H-hey! You can speak! Y-you can speak! H-how!?"

Korian'dr smiled. "As a Tamaranian, I possess the ability to simply absorb the language of an organism through physical contact."

Robin wondered if he should be delighted by the new information that now dwells in his mind.

"Wow, this is all pretty awesome. Tamaranian? That's something new. What's your planet called?"

"It is called Tamaran, a planet in the distance of light years from this particular planet, which, if I may ask, is?"

Robin wondered why she was talking so formally.

"This is Earth. We're in the solar system, of course, I don't know how it relates to other galactic planets, but we're basically stuck with that giant fireball." He pointed out the window.

Korian'dr smiled and gazed at the pretty sun again, feeling the serenity of the red, yellow, orange, magenta and various other lights provide her with energy. She was just basking in the feeling of the sun when Robin asked a question.

"So, why are you here? Did something happen, since you were in that escape pod and all."

Robin watched in morbid fascination as Korian'dr suddenly paled, and began shivering from slight fright and shock.

His words had triggered memories she now has energy to think about. Her body was quaking and she hugged herself tightly, eyes wide and pupils shrunk.

"Korian'dr! What's wrong?" He slowly stood up, watching as the girl now began curling her legs as well.

"_X'ahl......buranor....g-gle...." _She muttered.

Flashes of nightmares and grotesque visions filled her mind, the ugliest part of her life vividly stamped into her consciousness.

She began seeing the faces of those despicable monsters, and the nauseating scent began invading her nose. The smell. The absolutely disgusting smell. She felt cold, even though the room was warm, and she quivered from the intense void of warmth.

She felt two hands pressed gently but firmly on her shoulders.

"Hey. What's wrong? C'mon, calm down, I'm here." Robin whispered urgently to her.

Korian'dr looked into the blue and grey eyes again, but this time, she saw some emotions: concern, despair.

Tears began forming around her eyes, she sniffed, trying to hold control of herself. But Robin's eyes and his words took down that stronghold.

Korian'dr wrapped her arms around Robin's broad chest, for the first time in a long while, feeling the warmth and empathy of another being; for the first time in a long while, shedding tears freely and without reserve; and for the first time in a long while, finally feeling safe.

Robin wasn't the emotional type, he kept his emotions in check most of the times, only allowing the amusement of a thrill seeker to peek through during his missions. But as the Tamaranian girl cried against his chest, the overwhelming sadness she emitted influenced him as well.

Slowly but surely, Robin placed his arms around her back, allowing her, for the first time in a long while, to finally feel safe.

---

---

* * *

**Closing notes: **Whatcha think? Oh, and again, try reading Titans Rhapsody, if you can, I really like it, and I hope a lot more other people do too. Also, read Playing Stakes, it a great story full of merit. You will do good to do that. 


	3. Guess what? Roommates!

**A. note**: You know, this story might be very long too, judging by the amount of ideas floating in my mind.

Entry 3

---

---

It has been almost half an hour since Korian'dr embraced Robin, and while Robin wasn't exactly familiar with the prospect, he wasn't repelled by it.

He felt the hot tears cascade down his chest and soaked into his shirt, and that made him somewhat uncomfortable. No, not because of Korian'dr, he just never had a woman cry into his chest for over thirty minutes. But he knew it was a necessity for the ill-fated girl.

Robin didn't know where this entire thing was going. What was she going to do now? Did she have anywhere else to go? What happened? Is she going to stay? How? Where? As a great strategist, Robin always browsed through questions and information in his head, and right now, the entire situation was definitely not in the text book.

But right now, the girl needed someone, and he could be that someone, at least until his brain can decide what to do later.

Fortunately, the girl wasn't acquainted with earth clichés, like falling asleep as she cried. Her full bawl had simmered and she just sniffed as she continued to hold onto the earthling boy.

While Robin, as noted, didn't mind the hug much, the girl's body scent was beginning to make him a little nauseous. He may have changed her clothes, something he didn't exactly find odious, but he definitely could not just go ahead and bathe her.

And while he changed her clothes, he had a difficult time, since he had to consciously suppress the urge to peek. But he did accidentally feel the soft skin on her thighs and back. He blushed from the memory.

As he saw the girl calm down, he decided it was a good time to talk. But before he could say anything, she uttered first.

"Thank you..." She murmured, and pulled away from him.

"......for everything, I-I did not mean to be a burden, I-I j-just, c-could n-not-"

"Hey, it's fine." Robin interrupted. "You've been through a lot, I can tell. You don't have to talk about it. I know what it feels like to have something you can never put away."

Korian'dr sniffed again, wiping the tears away, trying to regain some sort of dignity in front of her savior. After all, she **is **a Tamaranian warrior, despite her seemingly weak disposition.

"Y-yes. Thank you again, Richard. I owe you my life. I-I will do anything the best of my abilities to repay you."

Robin didn't why, but when she said that, his head was suddenly infiltrated by a dirty thought, and he chastised himself, harshly.

_What the hell is wrong with you!? Keep it clean buddy! _

"Well......, there is something you can do for me."

Korian'dr looked curious and slightly deterred. "What do you wish? I-I will try to do it if it is within my ability to do so."

"I'm pretty sure it is." He smiled. "I need you," he pointed, "to take a shower."

She blinked, not expecting that.

Robin chuckled. "No offense, but you stink of something fierce. And I couldn't give you a ba-"He cut himself off, well aware of what he was about to say.

Korian'dr somehow didn't seem to notice. "A what, Richard?"

"Ahahahahaha. Ummmm, c'mon, just go take a shower, you'll feel even better, I promise. I'll get you a towel and some clothes."

Korian'dr didn't exactly know what a shower is, but she could hazard a guess from his sentence, that it was a cleansing ritual of some sort.

Robin got up, and Korian'dr followed him into another room. It was smaller than the rooms she has seen in this lair so far, but a lot more whiter and smelled of cleanness. Also, there seemed to be some odd furniture around. There was what looked like a chair with a hole and some water in it. She couldn't really fathom the use of such a device.

"Here." He then showed her how the shower worked, which she found rather fascinating.

"Eeekk! Your planet has contraptions that produce water!? How incredible!"

Robin chuckled. "No, it doesn't produce water. It just transfers it from different reservoirs in the area through an underground water system."

The girl absorbed this and knew she could relate. Tamaran wasn't **that **primitive.

"Ah, I understand." She smiled, happy to understand her first knowledge on the technology of Earth, though unaware of the even vaster advanced technology on the outside world.

Robin grinned, and pulled out a towel and some clothes from the convenient drawer under the sink. Korian'dr noted this, and connected it with the large boxes in the room where she slept.

"Here you go. You wipe yourself off with this, and change into these after you're done showering."

It was perhaps then that Korian'dr realized what Robin had to do, and what he meant to say earlier, because she blushed rather fiercely, and turned her head slightly away from him.

"O-oh, t-thank you."

Robin also blushed slightly, knowing that she now knew he was the one who changed her clothes.

"Uh, I'll be just outside. Take as long as you want, there's no hurry. We'll talk once you're all freshened up."

And he left the girl to undress and take her much needed shower.

---------------

Robin sat on a couch, and moaned slightly. He covered his face with his hand, rubbing his eyes in rhythm.

"Well, looks like I got myself caught in something rather interesting. Just great." He said sarcastically, but deep down inside, he knew he didn't regret it.

After a few moments, he heard the sound of the shower being turned on, and also a little yelping. Apparently, the girl had turned the temperature on too cold.

Robin stared at the bathroom door for a few moments, before chuckling.

Suddenly, his cell phone ringed. He frowned.

Click.

"Hello, who is this? There's no Joe Weiner here! I think you got the wrong number."

"_Do not play games with me, my apprentice. You should know better._" Slade's rhythmic and evil voice carried through the phone.

"Hehe, yeah, but you're just so cute when you're mad."

"_I knew I should have disciplined you more strictly, perhaps we should review some of your lessons..._" It was a mock threat and Robin knew it.

"Hahaha, sorry. What do you want?"

"_I want you to retrieve the UL4 disc from the S.T.A.R. Lab's research facility in the south side of the city. The time limit is two days._"

Robin grinned. "Finally, something that'll probably be a worthy challenge."

"_I leave your obsessive compulsive thrill seeking antics to yourself. And on a second note, I have a question for you._"

"Shoot."

"_Trust me, I would._"

Robin huffed. "And here I thought you hated humor, you asshole."

Slade ignored that. "_By any sane chance, were you the imbecile who caused that rather amusing explosion last night?_"

_Ooooo, forgot about that. _"Ummm, yeah. I got a little bored, and you know how I like to blow up stuff."

What Robin said was mostly true, his discs were often of the explosive persuasion, and he frequently used them as much as possible, whenever possible. He had once blew up half of Slade's lab just because he was hit with inspiration.

"........................"

"What?"

"........._give me the disc in two days._" Slade ended the communication.

Robin frowned at Slade's previous silence. While Slade took him in and trained him to become the unstoppable thief he is today, the man never truly shared his thoughts with him. They had a platonic relationship of master and ward, something that didn't exactly spell the word 'family'.

Besides training and missions, Robin and Slade never spent quality time together, not like Robin cared for any. He was too occupied by the torment of his trainings and of his life to care.

But he also knew that Slade did trust him more than anyone else. The evil man had never once checked on Robin's apartment or living situation, which is usually taken as a sign of negligence, but in this case, it was a sign of trust. That was how their relationship worked: Robin does not snoop in on Slade's businesses, and Slade leaves Robin's life to Robin.

Robin took another look at the bathroom door, trying to judge how long the girl might take, before he walked to his computer.

His computer has a custom security program that registers specific finger prints and voice recognition, thus only allows him to access. This setup was to prevent anyone from intruding upon his private files, though nothing of true importance was ever stored in it, it would be too easy for people to extract.

"Start up." He commanded, and the computer obeyed.

Instead of a window XP or some other desktop program, the computer showed a systematic outline of the entire Jump City, as well as several nearby cities in the north and in the east.

Robin began typing, his fingers accurate and swift in hitting the keyboard.

The target of his goal showed: S.T.A.R. Lab. Robin smirked, and quickly accessed connection to its security cameras.

"Aye caramba. They're not too shabby." He switched the image.

"UL4 disc.....UL4 disc, now where is....ha, here it is."

Robin leaned back into his chair, smirking. "Idiots, thinking they could hide it by putting it underground."

He popped his knuckles, ready to work on the project further, when the bathroom door suddenly started opening.

_Shit! I almost forgot she's here. _

"Power save." He said quickly, and the computer turned off.

Korian'dr walked out of the bathroom with some steam still flowing out. She looked very happy, and content. She was wearing the clothes Robin gave her, which was an oversized T-shirt and a pair of grey pajama pants. He thought the situation seemed a bit clichéd.

Cheeks flushing slightly from the shower, Korian'dr smiled as she spoke to Robin.

"Glorious! The ritual you call the 'shower' is so enjoyable. Just as enjoyable as the _rilgu'fr hurglo'm_!"

"Haha. Told ya you'd feel better. Oh, and what's this ril-goo thingy you mentioned?"

Korian'dr looked excited from the question. "It is a ritual of Tamaranian females to partake in soaking within a large body of warm water and much steam, while discussing various happenings in their recent lives. I myself have only went through the _rilgu'fr hurglo'm _once, but I remember it to be much fun!"

Robin smirked. "So, it's a spa."

"_Gyu-_I mean, pardon?"

"It's nothing, just something we earthlings do that's much more similar to that ritual of yours." He said while waving a hand. "Hey, while we're on the subject of Tamaranian rituals, why don't you tell me more about Tamaran?"

Robin felt his lips forcefully twitch upwards as the girl seemingly beamed with excitement.

"Oh! I have so much to share with you! Tamaran is such a lovely planet!"

Robin walked over to the couch and motioned for her to follow. They both sat down.

"Well, let's chat." He placed his elbow on the coach to support his head. "So, what's the planet like?"

Korian'dr closed her eyes, collecting her memories.

"The surface of the lands is of pristine white and a mixture of rosy red. One may see the vastness of the mountain trails that stretches toward the unreachable horizon. Oh, the land beams with luminosity with X'hal's blessings. Children could be seen carousing in the nearby inundated fields. And when the star of X'ahl has gone to rest, _Glor'huls _and _Fin'wars _often prowl through the lands. The air would become soothing and calmative, the most comfortable for slumber. The sky would then become a majestic violet that streams with the elements of gold, and some would remain conscious just to watch such a scene."

Her eyes never opened throughout her description, and her voice was saturated with serenity and longing.

Robin had already been pacified when she began to speak in that serene tone of hers, and when she finished, he too remained silent. He was enthralled by her voice and her face. It seemed almost surreal that the fact was the girl had only just learned English roughly over an hour ago.

After a few more moments, Robin spoke. "You miss Tamaran, huh?"

Korian'dr nodded, still not opening her eyes. "I miss my home......" She said in affirmation.

"Well, aren't you going to go back? I mean, there has to be someone looking for you, right? Someone to contact?"

She shook her head. "There is no one in search of my presence."

Robin frowned. "How are you going to get back then? Your shuttle was only for escape, and unless you know how to get there from here, I can't really-"

"I am not returning to Tamaran." She said firmly.

Robin paused. "........but, uh, why?"

Korian'dr finally opened her eyes, and stared into the confused orbs of the boy before her.

"There are circumstances that do not allow my return to Tamaran. But, even if I could return, I would not." She sniffed a bit.

"......in any condition, it is suffice to say that Tamaran is no longer my home."

Robin gazed at her sympathetically. "What are you going to do, then?"

Korian'dr sighed and lowered her head. "I honestly do not know. I cannot fathom my situation even as of now. But, if I could gather enough strength, perhaps I could discover a method of space travel, and maybe seek refuge on the districts of the planet Vanguard III."

Robin watched her, while mentally contemplating furiously.

Korian'dr was also silent, pondering on what to do with herself, worrying about the possibilities of never finding a planet to suite her, and how to thank Robin and how to say goodbye.

Robin reached a decision for her.

_One of these days, I'm going to kick my own ass. Or maybe kick someone else's ass, yeah, that'd probably be better. I'm a sadist not a masochist. _

"Korian'dr?"

She lifted her head to answer him. "Yes?"

"Why don't you just stay on Earth?"

The girl certainly looked surprised. "But I have no knowledge or familiarity of this planet. It is quite beautiful, but I do not understand how to settle myself into this civilization, if I can even comprehend it, let along find proper shelter."

Robin looked bemused by her reaction. "I don't know why you're worried, 'cause you're just going to be staying with me."

The Tamaranian female was definitely acquainted with many surprises as of late.

"But, I cannot-you have already done so much for me. You saved my life, and I can only give you my eternal gratitude, and now you propose this-I-I, do not know how to answer..."

"Look," Robin said as he laid his left hand on her right shoulder. "I know how it feels to be detached from a former life and a home. I used to live somewhere else, rather far away, though not exactly light years away, but you get the idea."

He cocked his head a bit.

"The point is: that I can relate to how you feel. I can't just let you go off in some uncertain attempt at going to a place I've never even heard of. I saved your life, remember? And I'm going to make sure that your life remains in the best condition: alive."

"But-I would only be a burden......"

"What? You think I'm gonna just keep you in this apartment like a canary? I'll teach you about Earth! I'll show you the city, the park, the people! C'mon, what do you say? Make this planet your new home."

Korian'dr still had some stubborn streak in her. "......but-but you barely know me, perhaps you would become ill of me......"

Robin sneered a little.

_I had to live with Slade for over six years, now that was pure hell. _

"I doubt that'd be an issue. Not everyone gets to wear that shirt, you know. It's like the greatest privilege in this apartment!"

Korian'dr held the oversized shirt in her fingers while staring at it, lips already starting to quiver as she contemplated Robin's proposal.

For X'hal knows how long, she had to endure constant sufferings and torture in the dark. When she was finally able to escape, she was not only blessed with freedom and a friend, but that friend had also provided her with overwhelming kindness. And now, he had provided her with a home.

She had desperately wanted to rush to the boy and hug him, her emotions were driving her and she had to use all her willpower to refrain herself, since she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

So she just sat there, eyes shut and tears brimming on the edges of her eyelashes, as she scrunched her hands into fists while still holding on to the shirt.

".....th-th-thank y-you......" She sobbed a bit, and wiped her eyes.

Robin stood up and walked in front of her, then knelt to her level.

"Well then, roommate, welcome to your new home."

Korian'dr just could not contain her urge anymore. She wrapped her arms around the teen's neck and rested her head on his shoulder, and for the second time that day, cried with the hot tears. But this time, it was out of joy.

Robin wore a sheepish smirk on his face as he allowed the girl to embrace him.

Once again, he had made a rather idiotic choice. Who knew what complications this new arrangement could bring. It could very likely hinder his secret identity and activities, in having an outsider in his apartment.

He could've just helped her reach another planet, or find someone else to shelter her. There are many organizations in the world that dealt with extraterrestrials, surely they could help a hapless alien girl.

But he just couldn't bring himself to leave her alone, to let her seek aid from other jerks in the world that he trusted as much as he could throw them. Well, he could throw them pretty far, but the meaning is there. He was a dweller of the dark himself, and he knows what Earth is like. Many individuals were crafty and unscrupulous, and the organizations were the same, just ten times more venal.

So right now, he just allowed her to cry, to let everything out.

On a side note, Robin took a mental note that the girl was rather strong, as the hug was slightly painful, but he didn't say anything in fear of breaking the moment.

After awhile, Korian'dr calmed and removed herself from Robin. But this time, she was smiling.

"Now that's what I wanted to see."

"Teehee." She wiped her eyes with the shirt.

Robin then realized that they were going to need a lot more things in the apartment with the new occupant.

"Hey, let's go out and buy you some clothes. You can't be wearing my threads all the time."

She blinked in slight confusion. "Threads? What do you mean?"

"Huh?" Robin exclaimed. "'It's just a way of meaning fashion and stuff."

"Oh, I comprehend."

Robin thought for a bit. "Korian'dr, do you know what the phrase, 'raining cats and dogs', means?"

She looked puzzled. "A downpour of canines and felines? Is that an earth phenomenon? Such a peculiar occurrence."

_I guess she doesn't understand idioms and maybe even slangs. Gotta say, this is interesting. _

"Hahaha. No, it's not actually raining real cats and real dogs. It's a way of saying that a rain is pouring very hard, as if there were cats and dogs falling from the sky."

Korian'dr gave him a look of understanding but also conveyed confusion.

"Ah, I understand. Though, do earthlings have a habit of creating these flabbergasting wove of words? They are not as practical as just speaking unambiguously."

Robin grinned, agreeing with her. "You know, you're right. But it's just how things work here, something that everyone's used to."

Korian'dr nodded. "Then I shall strive to adapt. Please, teach me these idioms."

"Of course, I already said I was going to. C'mon, let's go buy those clothes now."

He led her to the door, and grabbed a large coat for her to put on, more or less to cover her current appearance until they get something more appropriate. He also gave her some sandals for footwear.

"What is our destination, Richard?"

Robin never thought he was going to say this. "We're going to the mall."

-------------

The trip to the mall took longer than he had anticipated. Korian'dr had been very awed by the building Robin lived in, and she checked and asked about almost everything she didn't recognize or understand.

She asked about the elevator, she asked about the floors, she asked about the people that lived around their apartment (she felt strangely happy when she thought that), and she even asked about the carpets.

When they arrived at Robin's motorcycle, Korian'dr clearly showed the expression of an impressed girl. Well, every girl Robin showed his R-cycle to was impressed. But it felt especially great when the Tamaranian girl beamed at seeing their method of transportation.

Robin gave Korian'dr his helmet (he never wore that anyways, he does like the risk) and they drove off to the mall.

Of course, they went slower than necessary because Robin wanted to give Korian'dr a sight seeing tour as well. He took different and longer routes to the mall and often stopped briefly at different locations, each time explaining the details to the girl behind him.

Speaking of behind, Korian'dr was holding onto him rather tightly during the ride, and he had felt a little heated from the contact.

The interesting part of the ride, though, was when she had abruptly stopped asking questions, and he knew she was afraid of annoying him. So he began explaining things to her actively, and she knew it was his way of saying 'it's okay'.

When they actually arrived at the mall, Korian'dr gasped as if she just saw Elvis back from the dead. Having never seen a shopping center so grandiose and gigantic, she was immediately enthralled.

The bypassing crowd was also enthralled by her. Her golden tan skin, fiery red mane, and exotic green eyes sure as hell caught a lot of attention. Thankfully, no one come up and asked questions. Though Robin did prepare a few alibis.

So now Robin sat on a bench, waiting for Korian'dr to emerge from the dressing room.

His eyes suddenly caught the sight of a man, rather handsome and stylish, chatting and flirting with at least five girls. He probably should just ignore the scene, it was nothing, but an urge made him want to trifle him a bit.

So he walked behind the man, casually and nonchalantly. When he was right behind him, he swiftly dug the wallet out of the man's pockets, without even the girls noticing.

Robin then walked behind a clothes rack, and threw the wallet under it after taking out the credit card. He then waltzed back to the bench.

Just when he was about to sit down, Korian'dr walked out. She was wearing a new white shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, accompanied by an adorable blue jacket as well. Also, she replaced the sandals with a pair of sneakers, something Robin thought would look cool.

"How do I present, Richard?" She asked, slightly embarrassed.

Robin whistled. "Girl, you look fine!" He exclaimed, and laughed as he explained the meaning to her.

"Teehee. Your flattering compliments are noted."

Robin cocked a grin. "Just stating what's obvious, Kori."

He smiled when she noted the pet name. "Kor-ree?"

"Yeah, I just thought it'd be easier for you to fit in if we give you a simpler name, since Korian'dr kind of throws people off."

"Oh, I understand. I do not wish to cause perplexity and difficulty for people to pronounce my name."

Robin just laughed a bit, and the two went to pick out more clothes.

In the end, they must have bought over at least ten different outfits, with some new footwear and .....ahem......underwear. Robin shamefully admits to himself that he has never gone shopping with a woman before, and had a particularly hard time to explain the concept of underwear to Kori. So, he just asked a female clerk to help do that for him.

The woman was expectedly perplexed, but Robin just told her that Kori was from a faraway island near the land of Themyscira. He knew that no one understood the islands there enough to make any claim.

The woman just seemed satisfied by the answer, or she just didn't care, and helped Kori buy some panties. Robin was slightly more convinced of the idea of Kori having great strength when she hugged the woman in gratitude, and the woman sort of yelped in pain.

The two piled everything and Robin paid the clerk, with the man's credit card, of course.

Kori then suggested she carry all the bags, since she was the one to be using the items. Robin smiled at this, knowing that most girls would probably make the guys carry all the stuff. He, of course, insisted that he would carry the bags.

He now found out that although the girl was extremely nice, she had a fiery soul and a stubbornness that matched his.

They each ended up carrying half of the bags and began their trip back to the apartment.

Robin smirked when they passed the now panicking man. He flung the stolen credit card under the clothe rack, after cutting it up.

-------------

After they got back to the apartment, Robin immediately went about to setting up Kori's stuff and place to sleep. Luckily, Robin was a rather clean and organized person, though he kind of needs to be, so there was enough space to have another bed, which they'll go purchase tomorrow.

Halfway through their tasks, both stomachs growled loudly and they both laughed after a distinct silence.

So Robin went into the kitchen to cook dinner, telling Kori to just relax and maybe rest. She followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" He asked in a slightly teasing tone.

The girl replied in a half serious tone. "You said you would teach me earth customs, and I will like to learn."

They both grinned.

"All right, go grab an apron, and I'll teach you how to make some delicious scrambled eggs."

The Tamaranian hurriedly grabbed an apron and placed it on through simple deduction.

She stood by Robin as he talked and explained, listening diligently, and Robin found himself enjoying teaching the young woman.

In fact, he began enjoying everything more with the presence of the alien girl, who had claimed herself to be a burden, a nuisance. Robin laughed sardonically at that idea.

_There's a good chance, that she's probably the best wish I could have ever wished for on a fake wishing star. _

---

---

To be continued

* * *

**Closing notes**: So, now they're going to live together, isn't that sweet? Answer the question in reviews, please. Much obliged. Oh, also, Raven possibly will be making an entrance in the next two chapters. So Raven fans look out. Also, people who like the story Titans Rhapsody, don't worry, I'm still writing that, I just wanted to get this story started.


	4. Conscience and illiteracy

**A. Note**: Sorry if this update came up late, but I've been busy. Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Oh, and the thanks are at the end.

Entry 4

------

_Life is much too important a thing ever to talk seriously about it._

_  
-__Vera, of the Nihilists _

_-Oscar Wilde_

------**_S.A._**

------

"Where is he!!?" A guard rushed to his friend, shouting.

The second man glanced around frantically. "How should I know!? I still don't have feedback from the surveillance team!!"

The first looked more furious. "Why isn't the laser defense systems activating!? It should have been triggered already!!"

"It's been disabled, all of it!"

The alarm was booming loudly and all conversations must be made in high volume.

The first man growled and took out a wireless communicator. "This is Team Beta! Surveillance team, please give us some directions!!!"

"_We can't! The entire system has malfunctioned!!" A panicked voice of a male responded. _

"_More like hacked!!! It's showing us Hello Kitty screen shots!!!" Another voice carried. _

The first man banged his head with the communicator. "Arrrghhh!!!!"

---------

"C'mon! There's got to be a way to override this thing!!" A guard of the surveillance team cried, typing furiously.

His partner beside him was checking on the schematics of the programs.

"There's no way he could have just hacked into our systems like this, how-"

He saw something. "This isn't one of our discs! When was this thing here!? Dammit! That asshole must have sneaked in here somehow!"

_Pssssssssss!!!_

"Hey! I've overridden the system codes! We should be able to gain visual relay right away!"

"Great! Hurry up and get those craps back on!!!"

_Psssssssssssss!!!_

"All right, we have-huh!?"

"What the hell!?"

They both looked at a surveillance camera behind them.

"He routed all of the cameras to the one in this damn room!!"

The screens showed their own frustrated faces.

"Now just how the hell did he do that!?"

"Wait! Look! There's still a few operational!"

The man pointed at a few screens that showed several non-disrupted screens. They then saw Robin in one of the screens, walking leisurely within one of the laboratories.

"We got a lock-on, what is the location of that camera!?"

"In the sonic-rupture lab, on the east side of the third floor!"

"Right! You heard that, Karl!? Get everyone to the third floor, east! Pronto!"

"_Copy that! Move, everyone!! The target is on the third floor, east! I repeat! The target is on the third floor, east!!" _

--------

Robin carelessly took possession of the disc in question. Twirling and looking at it critically.

"So, this is the famous UL4 disc? Not that impressive. Then again, it's always what's in it that matters."

The dark rogue smiled, a smile that was far different from the ones he showed his new roommate.

"And now to wait for the imbeciles. I guess I can test my new freeze disc on them. Or maybe...."

His hand and belt glowed bright red.

"**This** might be in need of some test subjects."

Robin chuckled, pressing a thumb to his temple. He then leaned back against a wall.

"I wonder how long it'll take for them to find that hologram."

He began humming again, but a different tune than the one he hummed two days ago. It sounded suspiciously like the song _Shiny Happy People. _

Robin suddenly felt bored, very bored. Not because there weren't any guards for him to fight, but because he was just waiting idly.

----------T-T

_Robin was placing a few more items such as socks and pants in organization within the drawers, when Kori came in with a slightly perplexed expression. _

"_Richard, I wish to ask you something."_

_Robin turned to give the girl his undivided attention. "Huh? What is it, Kori?" __He also made a mental note to let her organize her ...ahem...undergarments herself. _

"_The room in which I took the shower, the lavatory?"_

"_Yeah, that's right, what about it?" He said smiling as he got up, scratching his head a little. _

"_There is a peculiar device adjacent to the stall of the shower, one that resembles a chair, but......has water filled in it." _

_Robin raised an eyebrow. "Gah? Sounds like the toilet you're talking about." __He suddenly dreaded what he might need to explain to his alien roommate._

"_Oh, God......"_

_Kori didn't seem to notice, and continued her pondered question. _

"_The toilet? What is its purpose? Perhaps for the consumption of water?"_

_Robin felt his throat go dry. "K-kori. Please, oh please, tell me you didn't drink from it." _

_Kori shook her head. Robin sighed a breath of relief. _

"_The water within the 'toilet' did not appear sanitary, and I had already satisfied my need for water through the shower of ablution!" She said a little giddily. _

"_You drank from the shower? Uh......well, it's not that bad." Robin decided that he really needed to show Kori how to get water from the dispenser._

"_Richard, you have not answered my question..." Kori reminded, a little in a whining voice. _

_Robin had judged that fighting Slade was more enjoyable than this. _"_The toilet is for......um......you know, taking care of business and such..."_

"_Business? Earthlings conduct commercialism and trade at the toilet? How strange." _

_Robin was pinching the bridge of his nose. "N-no, no. We don't do that at the toilet. I said 'business' as in, oh man...... as in......ummmm......emptying the wastes in our bowels...uh......kinda thing." _

_The teen was now whacking his head, while Kori thought over his words briefly. _

_Suddenly, she clapped her hands together. "Ah! I understand! The 'toilet' is for the purpose of defecation and urination!!!" _

_Robin now didn't know which was worse: having him explain the purpose of the toilet or hearing Kori shout her understanding so blatantly. _

"........._yeah, yeah it is." He said, deciding that paining over it wasn't going to help him. _

_The girl seemed pleased that her assumption was correct and made a slight gesture of victory. Then, she appeared thoughtful for a second, which elicited Robin's curiosity. _

_A pause. _

"_Please excuse me!" Kori cried before she hurriedly ran out of the room. _

_Robin blinked. The sound of the bathroom door closing was heard. _

"........._ahahahahahaha!!!!" _

----------T-T

"Hehehehehe." Robin chuckled, feeling immensely amused.

The boy felt a different set of amusement from his usual escapades, everything seemed lively and fun since Kori arrived.

The alarms still blared from all around him, but Robin didn't seem to care, or remember where he was exactly.

He scratched his head, continuously grinning.

----------T-T

_Robin ushered Kori to the living room, and placed both hands at his side, in an exaggerated presentation pose. _

"_Behold! The T.V! Also known as the master of all humans on earth!!!" The young man exclaimed, snickering. _

_But Kori didn't look amused. "Master? What do you mean, Richard? Does this black box of treachery have some involvement with the enslavement of others?" _

_She felt a righteous fury rise within her, her eyes began to glow slightly, and there were developing green particles of an unknown energy that surrounding her hands. Earth had seemed like such nice planet, could there be overlords and slavers still? She was debating whether or not to let loose that fury in her hands on the offending black object. _

_Robin had in the meantime had his back turned to her, so he could look for the remote. _

"_Haha. I didn't mean that, it's just a lame joke that people make. Now, where's that stupid remote?" _

_Kori relaxed considerably when he said that, but took immediate notice of her charged hands. _

"_Aha! I knew it was under the coach. How? I'll never know." He turned around. _

_Kori squealed an 'eep' and withdrew her hands behind her back. Robin saw her odd expression and made a questioning noise. The girl just smiled sheepishly, and shook her hands behind her back. _

"_Anyways," he continued, "television is considered one of the most popular forms of entertainment and broadcast of information throughout the world, next to the internet of course." _

_Deciding to let the television itself to do the explaining, he pressed the power button. _

_The T.V. 'blinked' and showed a commercial of some kind of movie. _

"_Glorious!" Kori clapped her hands in excitement. "The black box is displaying images! Oh, your earth boxes are so full of interesting and pragmatic conveniences!" _

_She got closer to the television, to see more detail. _

"_Tell me, is this similar to a transmission emitter?" _

_Robin probably understood all forms of communication technology. Ranging from radio, electric, photon, and etc. His 'profession' more or less requires such knowledge. But he couldn't just tell her that, right?_

"_Hmm, maybe. I'm not entirely sure what that is, though, but I think I have a few hunches." _

_Kori observed the screen a little more. "Is this T of the V also a method of observing others? Are we observing other inhabitants as of now?" _

_Robin smirked. "No, we're not watching anyone to catch them with their pants down. It's mostly recorded video footage that's broadcasted from stations in the regions. We're just seeing stuff that's already been modified and such."_

"_With their pants down?" _

"_Oh, it means to see someone at their moment of vulnerability, or something like that." _

_The girl accepted the answer as it is and continued to focus her attention on the screen, asking more questions about the television and the many interesting effects and scenes on screen. _

_She was watching the television like a child looking at a Christmas tree. Her eyes danced with excitement and awe as the widescreen T.V., which was a display of the many benefits of having lots of money. _

_Robin enjoyed seeing her happy expression, at least a lot more than seeing her sad and hurt, just a day ago. _

_He didn't pay much attention to the television, finding the new roommate much more interesting, and answered each of her questions patiently and to the best of his abilities, just like he promised. _

_Kori turned to the boy and giggled. "Earthlings are quite amusing with their outlandish behaviors. Tell me, why is that man adorning the fashion of female earthlings?"_

_The television screen was showing a rather revolting and low leveled talk show of disputes between odd people in outrageous situations. Today's special was: My boyfriend is a cross-dresser who sleeps with my brother._

_Robin made a face of disgust and changed the channel. _

"_Umm......let's try to avoid those kinds of shows, they're not exactly on the top of the culture paradigm." _

"_Oh? Why is that so? What does this 'show' entail that is so dismaying?"_

_Robin discovered that talking to Kori was in itself a rather engrossing task, not just because of her curiosity, but also because of her insightful comments. _

"_Well, it's more or less that these shows try to gain attention and popularity by depicting and showing the worst aspects of society. It's just a manner of commercial I think, but they really show some sick stuff out there. And sometimes it becomes a waste of my cable bill. I think it's best that we don't watch things like that." _

"_I believe I understand, but...umm..."_

_Robin had noticed her reluctance to speak, and ushered her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't get scared on me, especially me, you don't have to hold anything back. Just talk, we're roommates, and we have to be able to speak freely with each other." _

_Kori smiled and nodded gratefully, feeling the urge to hug the dear boy again. _

"_I thank you, Richard." She paused. _

"_It is that.........from what I understand, you mean to say there are people who wish to be debased? They......are willing for others to see?......I do not truly understand."_

_Robin found the answer hard to provide. It was commonplace for people to show their ugly or stupid side for stardom or just money. Capitalism and the media made it possible, and no one questions it, though perhaps many criticize it. _

_But his concern was that he couldn't explain it to the Tamaranian girl the idea of treachery for the selfish gain on an individual. Because if he could, then he would be defining himself. He never wanted to define himself. _

_Kori at the same time seemed to be troubled as well, though Robin couldn't decipher what she was concerned of. _

_The girl was in thought for a few passing, but seemingly long, moments, before she sparkled up and directed Robin's attention to a commercial of McDonalds. _

_The two chatted and made comments about the various commercials on television, and Robin had found himself, for the first time, thinking that commercials were interesting. _

_He decided to show Kori the art of 'channel surfing' later._

----------T-T

Robin placed both hands on his waist, rubbing a certain spot in a fit of agitation.

There were still no guards, they haven't been able to descry the hologram and catch on to his scheme.

He glanced at the dark room, no longer hearing the loud blaring noise that echoes in every corner of the building. Wordlessly, he closed his eyes, and waited.

----------T-T

_Kori stifled a yawn, and smiled sheepishly. _

_They were in the middle of dinner, which took almost an hour to prepare, since Robin was spending most of the time teaching her his earthy culinary arts. He had made certain to notify the purpose of silverware to her. _

_She wasn't uncultured, he understood that immediately. Actually, she seemed well acquainted with table manners. Last time she was just too hungry. He can understand. She had probably been drifting in space for a long time. Of course, he had yet to ask her on the subject. It seemed to be a pretty delicate topic, and so he steered clear away from fear of upsetting her. _

_Of course, he wasn't much to speak of his own issues either. So they were pretty much even on that. _

_Robin chuckled. "Hey, that's inappropriate at the table, young lady!" _

_Kori caught the light tone behind those words easily. "Teehee. Richard, are you scolding me?" _

"_Um, yeah! I haven't even told you about my most exciting adventure at the supermarket, and you're already bored!" He scrunched his nose in mock anger. _

_Kori certainly found his antics funny, and giggled. But another thing that caused her to giggle, was the fact she didn't exactly know what he was talking about. _

"_Heeheehee. Richard, I do not even know what a market of superiority is!" _

_Robin grinned. "Well, I guess we've set our next destination, then! Once we get some yummy delights in our stomachs tomorrow, we're going to the supermarket!" _

_Kori cheered. "Glorious! Is perhaps this 'super the market' an establishment of cultural display of Earth?" _

"_You can say that. It's where all civilizations start: food! The eggs and ham you're eating are from the supermarket. So it's safe to say that it's definitely a place to see." _

_The two discoursed some more before Kori stifled another yawn. Her strength and stamina had not fully recovered since her arrival, and the night time didn't help either. _

_She hadn't expected it, but Robin distinctively remembered her speak of her need for solar power to replenish her strength. _

_Robin stood up, bringing the plates with him. "Go on and get some sleep, I'll just be cleaning up here." _

_Kori smiled and watched the young man leave into the kitchen, and stifled yet another yawn. Gathering her bearings, she went into the bedroom. _

_They had yet to purchase another bed, because they had spent most of the daytime talking, or more like Robin constantly showing and explaining. When they realized they have neglected to buy a bed, it was already past store hours. _

_She glanced around the room, eyes observing quietly. _

_The room was neat and organized, just like how Robin was. But somehow, Kori could feel that the feeling of the room didn't exactly reflect the boy's personality as emphatically as it should. _

_She glanced at the bed tiredly, but was reluctant to crawl in. As much as she wanted to rest, the bed was Robin's, and until they bought the other bed, she felt it inappropriate to just assume her rest there. The furniture known as the coach seemed acceptable. Besides, maybe they wouldn't need a bed if she could just rest there from now on. Robin had already did much for her, and for him to squander more currency on her behalf and needs was a bit-_

"_And we're going to bed." _

_Kori made a sound of surprise as her legs were swept up and she felt Robin's arms cradle her. Robin then swiftly carried her over to the bed and dropped her. _

_The entire movement from pickup to drop was so fast that she didn't have time to react. But besides being surprised from the action, she was also slightly bewildered as she didn't even hear his approach. _

"_Richard!" She cried as she sat on the bed, slightly indignant. _

_Robin chuckled. "Sorry, but you need to rest more than I do. So you're getting the bed." _

_He had actually been watching her indecisive circumspect in his bedroom. He knew if he coaxed her, she would probably be stubborn and insist that she could sleep somewhere else. So, he did the most pragmatic thing, while also getting few chuckles. _

_The Tamaranian girl stared at him, unsure whether to be upset or just grateful. _

"_But this is your bed." _

"_The couch is actually pretty comfy. I don't buy un-comfy stuff."_

_She kept her expression. "You are being too benevolent. It makes me feel guilty." _

"_Well, I guess that's an issue we're going to need time to work on, and goody, we have tons of that together!" _

_Kori could only smile. _

"_I'll be just outside. Holler if you need me." And he closed the door behind him. _

_Kori touched her arms, still smiling. Tonight, she wasn't going to be wary of the dark. _

----------T-T

Robin opened his eyes. Now perceiving the loud and obnoxious noises all around, he sneered.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

He moved into the darkness and disappeared.

---------

CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK! __

Robin treaded soundlessly in the dark lair. Ears alert and senses acute. As was the nature of his relationship with his mentor, unprovoked and unannounced attacks were common.

Slade made it his business to train Robin to be paranoid, to be doubtful, to be suspicious, basically to be a fighting machine. Fortunately, Robin only became paranoid towards the masked psycho.

He eventually reached where he met Slade two days ago.

_Has he not moved from that damn spot!? _

Slade was seen working through the various components and gadgets, in probably that was the exact same place and the exact same position when Robin talked to him last.

"You are early, my apprentice."

Slade's voice carried the usual ominous, yet smooth, tone. The tone carried a tint of inquiry, a question for an explanation. It would probably unnerve any person who heard it, but Robin wasn't just any person, besides, he was used to it.

"I expected you to arrive at least another hour later. What? Were you in a hurry? There is no need to hurry."

Robin just scoffed. "You're reading into it too much. The guards just caught on a lot faster tonight, they **are **S.T.A.R. Labs after all, not **too** incompetent with their security."

His voice was even and calm, just like how he always addressed Slade. He knew Slade was slightly suspicious of his earliness, but he just wanted to get back to Ko- to his apartment. He hoped the trust that resided between them would show its worth.

".................so be it." Slade turned his head expectantly towards his young ward.

Robin dug into his suit and pulled out the UL4 disc, and tossed it to him wordlessly.

Slade snatched it in midair.

"Another mission well done, Robin. You may now do as you please. The night is yours."

Robin crossed his arms. "What? That's it? I'd expected more from a workaholic like you. I'm still bored."

Slade paused in his movements. "No, I have nothing for you. Though, I am pleased to see you in such high spirits. Your ineptitude for society always made you the perfect apprentice."

Robin groaned. "Save it, your way of compliments was always crappy."

"Whatever. Now leave, I shall call to you when you are needed."

Robin happily took the offer, though he still pretended to be uneager.

"Fine. See ya's later." He walked back into the shadows, and was out of the dark place swiftly.

Back in the lair, Slade tinkered with the radiant gem, examining it. He chuckled.

"Huhuhuhuhuhu....... Obsidians always do last longer."

---------

Robin perched on the rooftop of the local pizzeria, glancing at the moon. The encounter with Slade had rather went well, despite the slight suspicion in the man's voice.

He had to put up a front, a simulacrum, if he wanted to fool Slade. If he acted any differently from his usual attitude and banter with his mentor, the man would most likely suspect, and that'll be the time when trouble would arise.

Kori was a Tamaranian, an alien race that is so far beyond the knowledge of earthlings. And knowledge was something Slade was obsessed over, especially if Kori had special abilities. Robin could not and would not let Slade know about her. It was risky, and he didn't want to know what Slade would ask of him, or what he would do to Kori.

Robin praised himself when Slade seemed to be convinced. He knew the man would now be too engrossed in his work to care about petty problems regarding his ward.

He also praised himself for the copy of the UL4 disc he held in his hand. He wasn't going to be left in the dark until Slade decides to surprise him with a freaky invention, again.

Last time, Slade had produced a giant, metallic worm that could borrow underground and attack the foundations of buildings. It turned out that they really didn't have any true use for that thing, but Slade sent it out into the city anyways.

It was dispatched shortly by Speedy and an Atlantean who called himself Aqualad.

Robin just shook the memories out of his head, and began to start the trip back for his apartment.

During his travel through the city, he gazed at the full moon.

He chuckled. "Hey, it looks pretty tonight."

--------

Robin opened the front door slowly and quietly, since he didn't want to disturb Kori. He also couldn't enter his apartment through the balcony since it connected to the bedroom, and he didn't want Kori to coincidentally wake up and see Robin, the dark rogue.

He had left for his mission shortly after he was sure his roommate was asleep, and it has only been roughly three hours since then.

The teen treaded silently into the kitchen, getting himself some water to drink.

He was half way done with his cup when Kori's voice sounded from behind him.

"Hello, Richard."

"Pfffff!!! Huh? Hey, Kori! What are you doing up so late?"

"I was parched, and decided to retrieve some water, from the dispenser, of course."

Robin snickered, and moved so the girl could get a cup.

"Tell me, Richard, where have you gone?"

Robin found himself surprised again. It seemed to be a daily regularity with Kori.

"Ah? Where have I gone? You were.....um.....awake?"

She nodded her head slightly. "I have regained consciousness when you have presumably left the apartment. Please, I do not wish to pry, do not answer if you feel it to be invading."

Kori was respectful of the idea of secrecy or the idea of personal space of an individual. It was, after all, her reluctance to share her personal past and life, so Robin should have his space.

Robin, while not really expecting Kori to be awake, had placed the probability into his list of scenarios. He wasn't a master thief for nothing.

"Ah, it's no problem. I just ...ummm....went to get some fresh air. Nighttime is like....um......my favorite part of the day, it's when I feel, you know, alive."

Kori admitted to herself that the concept of nocturnal activity was odd. Why would someone wish to go into the world with the absence of light? The daytime was when people bustled in the world, no? But if absorbed sunlight for energy, then Robin can enjoy the darkness, she can accept that.

Robin, on the other hand, was frustrated. He had stumbled slightly during his cheap alibi for venturing out of the apartment, and he reprimanded himself.

He had felt.......guilty? The teen had found himself reluctant to 'lie' to the young Tamaranian. Conscience wasn't something he was particularly familiar with. He was a thief, and a very good one. The reason for such was because he didn't feel guilty. He never felt guilty for lying, stealing, or fighting. He didn't even have a second thought when he lied to his own mentor. He just did what he wanted to do. Robin never had conscience or repugnance involved.

And now........he felt guilty for lying to Kori? He was confident that he could conceal and hide his alter identity from the girl and still get along with her just fine. But what he didn't expect, was that he was unable to keep that identity from her without feeling the weight of guilt.

_Man, what is wrong with me?_

Robin relaxed when Kori seemed to accept the answer just fine. He also remembered something.

"Oh, I think I also left you a note on the table, just in case you did wake up to find me gone. Not much that did, though."

"Oh? A 'note'?" The girl walked over to the table curiously and picked up the yellow piece of paper. She glanced at it, and discovered something.

"Um, Richard?"

"What's the matter, Kori?"

The Tamaranian girl scratched her head, sheepishly. "I believe I do not recognize the written form of your language."

A pause.

"Gah? You mean....you can't read that? You're illiterate!?" __

Kori just nodded her head slightly. "It would appear so. These scribbles that are supposedly words do not appear recognizable to me."

Robin walked over to her. "Man, I didn't think we'd get this kind of problem. Didn't you notice this when we were outside in the city?"

"I......believe I was too attentive of the amazing sights to notice. And I merely assumed they were only aesthetic designs on the vision of the tele." She explained, a little bashfully.

_Oh, I wonder what Richard is thinking. I hope this does not become a huge issue._

Despite Kori's worries, Robin didn't seem to mind.

"Aw, c'mon!" He exclaimed jokingly. "Can't you just, maybe touch my fingers and absorb some ability to write or something?"

Kori giggled when the boy grabbed her hand and pressed their fingers together.

"R-Richard! Hehehehe."

Robin grinned. "Nope, guess we can't do it this way."

He kept their fingers pressed together for a few more moments, finding an odd warmth __spread through him.

Kori also felt the same effects, and was slightly curious to this sensation.

She spoke after the boy pulled away.

"Well, perhaps you can teach me to become literate of your language?"

While Robin liked and enjoyed the idea of showing Kori Earth and all of its magnificent places, he sure as hell wasn't an English teacher.

"Sorry, Kori. Teaching people how to read and write is basically one of the few things I can't do."

"Oh." She muttered, disappointed.

Robin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's not really a big deal. You want to learn that badly? I remember myself hating education."

"I......just wish I could lessen the burden on you. If I could increase my usefulness, then perhaps I could eventually aid you in the everyday tasks here."

Robin smiled. "You know you don't need to, right? I can pretty much take care of the both of us."

Kori smiled back. "I know of this, and that is why I wish to learn. I am most grateful for all of your assistances. But I cannot simply allow myself to sit idly and receive your help without somehow reciprocating some abetment. We are roommates, no?"

Robin gazed into those beautiful and determined eyes of the young Tamaranian female. They were dazzling and pure, but filled with some sort of fortitude that surely impressed him. It seemed hard to believe that she had just recently escaped from an imprisonment of some sort, but he knew it was her character, and he found himself liking her more.

"You're right. I'm not here to baby you. You have to become independent, someday. I'm just here to lend a helping hand."

Kori smiled more, gratefully. The boy had known what she was thinking.

"You are definitely doing more than 'lending a helping hand', Richard. I want to become more, because I wish to do the same."

Robin closed his eyes, with the grin still plastered on his face.

_You already are 'lending a helping hand', Kori. You know that?_

"All right then, let's go get some rest. And no, you're still taking the bed. If you want to fight over it, I'll just carry you back there again."

He chuckled when she looked slightly indignant, again.

"I'll think of someway to teaching you to how to read and write, don't worry about it now. I promise that it'll be fine, trust me."

She nodded. "I do."

"Then go to bed! Silly girl, I'll see after we're both coherent enough." He ushered her back into the bedroom. She obliged, though still a bit reluctant.

"_Nor'glu she'aril. _Richard." She made sure he heard her words before she cast him a glance and closed the door.

Robin figured it was a departing phrase in Tamaranian that meant 'good night' or something.

He walked to the computer, with the UL4 disc in hand. With Kori getting ready to go back to sleep, he should have some time to analyze the content of the disc. But when he reached the computer, he already felt the desire to tap into Robin's life fading. He felt like Richard Grayson again, the first in a long time.

".......I should just sleep it off." He placed the disc into a cabinet, where some other important items were stored.

He flopped on the couch, with both arms supporting his head from behind. He flicked nearby pencil that was on the ground to hit the switch to close the lights.

In the darkness, he slowly began to drift into sleep. His last thoughts were to remind himself that he and Kori are going to the supermarket tomorrow.

---

---

* * *

**Closing notes: **I think this chapter shows much of what the conflict in later parts of the story is going to be, but that's fine. Although this entire is centered on the two, there are still a few surprises.

**Thanks: **

**Rose Eclipse**– You know, I find your words to be the most assuring and encouraging. Maybe it's because we've talked and stuff, but you're just a great person to have approval from. It's one of the pillars of my confidence, you know? Oh, and did you pull the humor story off your page? Now why'd cha go and do that? Hmmm!!??? It was interesting! Hehehehe, also, I've got a rather wicked idea to use on _Teen Titans and the Holy Glor'nom_. A lot of people seemed to want more steam, so maybe I'll put some in there. But right now, I got a funny idea I want to try that involves the witch part.

**Jemi – **Hey, I'm very glad you like it so much. Yes, Robin is going to be rather dark character this time. But that's only when he's Robin and when he's not around Starfire. If you like a sarcastic Robin, wait 'til Raven shows up.

**solodancer789** – Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate it greatly!

**eventidespirit **– You know, I'm really intrigued with your name. It's interesting. I can't exactly explain it, but it's intriguing. Anyways, I thank you for the compliments. I like AU, because they have so much potential and it gives people the power to remake things to their likings, which I see you have done nicely. I really like _The Misfits_. It has a very interesting usage of the AU I talked about. Keep going!!

**StArFiRe-RuLz**– Haha! You always seem to say that sock line. Hehehehe. Also, all the other Titans are going to make appearances, they **are** the main characters after all. Beast Boy, of course, will have a rather humorous and unexpected entry in the story.

**kilala63 **– I see you like Teen Titans fanfiction a lot. Maybe you should also write some of your own? It's fun, really! And thanks!

**Kaliann **– Of course, that's what I like to do!

**waterangel** – Don't worry, I will. Though I'm going to be busy for awhile, so please be tolerant.

**Jaina12** – You bet Robin will flip. But how will Starfire's powers be revealed? You want to know? Then continue reading!! Hehehehehehe.

**flames – **Ah yes, the editor of the reviewers. I really like you people pointing out the faults in my chapters, because I don't have time to go through it too much, and so I usually just rely on others. Thank you. And I'll try to watch out for my mistakes.

**Psymonsgirl **– Hehehehe. Thanks, it's great to know you're so enthusiastic about my story.

**Nightbolts101 **– I also love the way you write. I went ahead and read your stories, and I'm impressed. I also want to thank you for reading my other stories, your reviews are always appreciated.

**Star-Fire832**** – **Glad you like it. Hope you'll enjoy the later parts too.

**owl13 – **Hmmm. OOCness, eh? I always did try to depict and put the characters in ...ahem....character, so it didn't occur to me if they sounded odd. But hey, I must be doing well if you think it's great. Thanks, and I like your stories too.

**sakura **– Yep. Starfire has her powers just like in the shows. Story wouldn't be much if she didn't, at least in my opinion. Also, Robin was hanging upside down by just slipping his feet into a couple of really thin strings from his grappler hooks that are attached to the ceiling. I didn't exactly explain that part because Starfire isn't supposed to notice.

**Jeanniestorm**– Hmmmm.....well, what do you think Slade would want to do? Of course, that's also what Robin is concerned about. If Slade finds out, he might want to use her, but what if Robin gets distracted because of her? What will he do then? Am I making you anxious? Hehehehe.

**InsaneLynx **– Another Teen Titans fan! The club is strong!! Yah!!!

**Geodesic ­– **You bet they're going to show! Won't be much if I left them out. Besides, they have their purpose in the story.

**Amy **– Amy, I hope you're reading this, because this is a sincere apology. I read your proposal and so I tried to reply to you, but my e-mails wouldn't let me! It kept sending back my mails, telling me that it can't get through or something. I'm really sorry I couldn't help you with your story. I've also been a little busy, so I couldn't update quicker and tell you this. I'm really sorry. I hope I'll hear from you again.

**Rlover **– You bet I'll continue! The only way I'll stop is if someone runs me over with a Honda! I repeat! Must be a Honda!

**aquatmarine**– Yep, that is the intention. The sweetness that makes people sometimes feel the urge to cough. Hehehe.....anyways, thanks mucho!!

**robstar4ever – **Well, I can pretty much guess which couple you're rooting for. Hehehehehe. Thanks, I'll try to update faster.


	5. Appreciation of life

**A. Note**: I've been busy like hell. School is consuming my life and my precious time. Damn them in a million ways possible. Morons! All of them!!! I hope hobos defecate on their beds! On the main note, I hope this chapter is pleasing.

Thanks are at the end.

Entry 5

------

_Hmmmmm. Should I get the strawberry, or the grape? Maybe the mango, that looks spiffy. Did I say spiffy? Can't forget the ketchup. I should update my adjectives. Syrup, love syrup! Spiffy? Damn it! I wonder if Kori would like these pop-tarts? _

Robin stood amongst the many, many, and many aisles of the acclaimed supermarket of Jump City.

It was a market of immense size and importance, since it was basically where mostly everyone went for their grocery shopping, and is also one the most opportune places for part-time jobs.

They had arrived at the supermarket much earlier than the boy had expected, because both roommates had awaken to the crisp smell and feel of an early sunrise.

For Robin, it was just a standard habit. Waking up early in the morning was something he was extremely accustomed to; it was when he would usually be doing some simple physical training such as stances and pushups.

For Kori, it was because she enjoyed the first rays of natural light, absorbing some of the fine energy she is endowed to have. Light is always something extremely pleasant to her, and she felt compelled to receive the first glimpses of it.

She had been on the balcony when Robin was getting himself orange juice, feeling one of the greatest pleasures as the morning rays and breeze caressed her face. It had given her so much joy to feel free and unfettered, that she almost subconsciously began to float in the air.

She had yelped in surprise and staggered to remain balanced when Robin opened the sliding door to the balcony and greeted her in his cheerful manner. She had immediately greeted him back, but could only smile nervously.

That time, Robin's suspicion of the possibility of the girl's abilities was increased. He had noticed many evidences as of now, and was almost certain she possessed Tamaranian abilities that he doesn't know of.

But he wasn't in the least unnerved by the prospect of Kori and her alien powers; he didn't have a reason to be. The girl was a genuinely benevolent spirit if he ever encountered one. The only problem he had with the situation: was that she seemed intent on hiding those abilities from him. It wasn't too much of a concern, but he really wanted them to be more open to each other. Of course, he also had his own secrets that he deemed too dark to reveal to her, and so felt it unjustified to inquire hers.

Standard issues aside, the two spent the early morning together, both basking in the comfortable atmosphere. They chatted as they did before, with Robin providing her with more information about Earth to the best of his abilities, which Kori deemed superb.

Kori had been absolutely thrilled and excited when they arrived at the supermarket. The structure of the store alone made her all starry-eyed. The bustling crowds, the lively atmosphere, the impressive display of food items, these just seemed extraordinary compared to the markets on other planets. From what she described to Robin, most of the so-called markets on other planets consisted of what looked like a hotdog stand and jars of organic components.

Of course, the Tamaranian girl didn't really recognize much of the food items in the market, since almost all of them are earth-oriented. This was especially true of dairy products, spices, and the large variety of cereals, which took up at least three, long aisles. Not like it mattered to Robin, though, he usually just ate Lucky Charms.

The teen grabbed a bottle of ketchup and a bottle of honey maple syrup with one hand and tossed them into the pushing cart behind him. With his right hand, he swept several boxes of pap-tarts into the cart as well.

He was still debating on which flavor of the jams he should purchase, when he saw a bottle of mustard standing innocently next to where he grabbed the ketchup.

"Eh, why not?" He tossed the mustard bottle in the cart with the other items. He then looked at the various jams. He shrugged.

"Eh, why not?" He chose all of the flavors.

Feeling done with this particular aisle, he glanced around.

".......okay, where's Kori?"

His roommate was nowhere to be found. The girl had been so energized this morning that she pranced around the entire place while poking and examining things, while also talking to many different people and employees.

She had been through each aisle with Robin until she just sort of meandered off, navigating herself in the gigantic market.

Robin searched through the many aisles, poking at different columns and passing by many other customers, in search of the redheaded alien in question. This was also when he implemented another one of his habits, which was to listen in on other people's conversations, otherwise known as eavesdropping.

It wasn't something scandal or thrilling, but as a thief, and perhaps just someone who likes to gather information, Robin tends to use his senses on his surroundings at all times. Besides, sometimes he did hear about interesting things.

He passes two girls buying shampoos.

"-Daisy's good for crap brother spilled this-"

Three boys who look like they need lessons about proper attires.

"-ollege is gonna be awesome, man! Me and Lisa are so gonna get to homeba-"

Two mothers and their children.

"-a new salon parlor in downtown, I heard it was pretty nice-"

A man and what is presumed to be his brother.

"-you heard about the ancient tree in the park? I heard it got blown up by terrorists-"

Robin winced slightly when he heard about the tree. He leaned back a bit.

"-I know is that some asshole 'kaboomed' that tree in half or something. It was on the news a few days ago, you need to be more attentive to matters happening-"

Robin continued on his way.

_Oh crap. I almost forgot about the park, and Dirch. And I wanted to show Kori there too, ah crap._

Naturally, he could just simply make a small lie to the girl. From what he's heard, most of the public has no solid or even logical idea of the truth behind the incident. But then again, unless he really needed to lie to Kori, he wouldn't do it in most circumstances.

Still, he didn't know how she would react. If he told her that her landing caused the unfortunate mutilation of the small landmark of the city, it might upset her.

Besides, maybe the area is prohibited from public entry, since the authorities might be concerned about the possibilities of criminal activities.

"Ah...I'll just think about it later." He opted to just search for the girl first.

---------

As he rounded a corner, Robin's eyes found Kori talking to a food sample clerk.

She seemed to be her perky self, while the person she was talking to appeared to be a little nervous.

Robin halted in his path towards his roommate, suddenly struck with aspiration to just lay back and observe.

"Do you mean to say these market products are not labeled with a price?" Kori asked, indicating to the small cups of pudding that laid about the surface of the table.

The young man nervously tried to explain and answer the young woman's questions the best he could, which wasn't really good.

"Um, no, I mean-that is, we're giving these out as samples! You know, like letting people try them and see if they like it or something, so maybe they'd buy the actual product."

Kori pondered over his explanation with a finger under her chin.

"So this is a form of commercialism and advertisement done under the jurisdiction of the proprietor of this market of superiority?"

The poor boy was getting headaches from just hearing those words used in the same sentence, and the thought worsened as it was so early in the morning as well. In addition to the case that he was quite confused by the girl's way of speaking, he was unnerved by how extremely pretty the girl was. The fact that she was even talking to him created the nervous reaction he was having; he never had such experiences in school.

"Wha? Market ....of superiority...wha? Ah....ah....ah.....I don't know...! I just work part-time here!" He protested out loud, getting a little more frustrated than he anticipated.

But Kori was a little too engrossed in her thoughts to take notice.

"From the home in which I have arrived from, there are such similar practices, though it is because our ideas of municipal commodity exist readily. But many of the places I have traveled to do not sell products in containers and these interesting boxes."

Kori decided to try a little of the pudding. Ignoring the plastic spoon and using her fingers, of course.

"Ah! It is quite sweet in flavor! What do you earthlings call this scrumptious delight?"

The boy scratched his head. "I-it's called pudding...uhh...miss-"

"Oh! You may call me Kori!" The girl declared, as her eyes sparkled. "I have just received this name recently! Do you think it is a nice name?"

From where he was watching, Robin chuckled.

"Uhhh.....recently? ....uh....yeah, i-it's g-great......?"

"Tell me, what is your name?" She asked with the same smile she had on the whole time.

The boy looked a bit skeptical. He pointed to his name tag. "I-it's J-josh, miss Kori."

Kori smiled apologetically, and scratched her ear. "I apologize, but I do not recognize the written form the language of your planet as of yet."

The boy now known as Josh now looked very confused. "Umm......miss Kori?"

"You wish to ask a question? Please do!"

"Uh...uh....are you oriental, by any chance?"

Kori pondered over the word. "O-ree-en-to? I do not understand."

Robin decided it was enough for the day.

"Hey, Kori!!! Over here, you clumsy girl." He called as he walked towards her.

Kori's expression became even more joyous, but there was slight hint of mock annoyance.

"Richard! Why do you call me a clumsy girl? Do I stumble when I walk?"

"Yep. Just like this. Whoaaaaa...!" She giggled as he deliberately walked in an odd staggering fashion towards her. He grinned at the success of his antics.

Josh was watching Robin and Korian'dr as they conversed. Though he knew nothing about either of the two, he felt as if he was witnessing something very out of this world. He didn't know why, but the girl that looked peculiar and acted unusually seemed to be connected with the tall, handsome man, who he now presumes to be her boyfriend.

The scene really wasn't anything too special, actually, just two individuals of different lives and of different worlds, somehow tied to some unknown force to connect and meet one another on the same planet. But there was just something magical about it.

This, of course, was beyond the knowledge of the teenager, but he was awed and bewildered at the same time.

Kori suddenly turned back to Josh.

"Oh! Allow me to introduce, this is Josh." She introduced. "He was very amicable to explain some of the concepts of this market of superiority."

Robin grinned friendly at the younger male.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Richard Grayson." He greeted as he extended his hand for a handshake.

Josh took the hand, a little awed. "N-nice to meet y-you, s-sir." He noted that it was a firm and confident handshake.

Robin scoffed. "Sir? Man, I'm probably only a few years older than you. Just call me Richard. Even this silly girl over here does." He laughed as Kori pouted.

John reevaluated the young man before him. From his perspectives, the person he now knows as Richard definitely did not appear to be only a few years elder. One could say he was ten years older than himself, both physically and mentally, and Josh would still believe it.

People like him were the gods in his school: tall, mature, dashing, popular, strong, and just overall the idols of everyone. To him, a meek and weak sixteen-year-old loser, Richard was a visage of what he always dreamed to be.

Even though he couldn't make any immediate judgments as of yet, Josh still thought the black haired young man to be amiable. Of course, most of those supposedly nice people often turn out to be absolute bastards. But he hoped the person was truly nice, because it just seems so appropriate.

"Richard, you are such a _nor'fil ert lork'flor_!" She grinned as he raised his eyebrow.

"Hey, that's not fair! I don't know anything about glorks and plorks!!!"

Kori giggled as the boy crossed his arms and pretended to be offended. She then clapped her hands.

"Richard! We should purchase a few quantities of these delicious 'puddings'! They are most scrumptious!"

Robin smirked. "Eh, why not?" He turned to walk into one of the aisles to find where he left the cart.

Before she left to follow Robin, Kori turned back to regard the high school boy.

"Oh! Dear friend Josh! It has been a pleasantry speaking to you. I thank you for the kind patience you have shown."

Surprised that the girl still remembered his existence, John tried to reply the best he could.

"Ah...ah....it's no problem, uh, miss Kori. Have a nice-"He paused.

"Um.....friend?"

Kori smiled. "Of the most certainty! That is, unless you do not wish to be my friend?" She said this a little sadly.

"Ah! N-no! Of course we can be friends...un....I'm, ah, just surprised...um...a bit..."

"Glorious!" She exclaimed, and she suddenly wrapped him in one of her spontaneous, and rather dangerous, friendly hugs.

He grunted slightly painfully as the girl squeezed some of his life out.

"Hello, new friend!"

"Eeee...h-hello..." He wheezed slightly.

Kori ended the friendly hug and waved her goodbye.

"I hope to meet you on a random coincidence soon!" With that said, the girl skipped off as Robin rounded a corner with the shopping cart.

Josh scratched his head slightly, still feeling as if the entire world had become relatively insane and surreal.

He pondered silently for a few minutes, processing and recapping the entire encounter with the two persons.

"......a friend....me?"

Josh smiled, and felt energized for the rest of the day.

--------

The Tamaranian girl smiled blissfully as they walked back to Robin's motorcycle, each person carrying a roughly equal amount of bags in each hand, which they had somehow come to a silent agreement to.

Robin had introduced her to the concept of the currency on earth, which involved, as she concluded, the trading of green papers printed with images of certain humans in history and had numerical values.

The day was approaching noon, and so the sunshine was beginning to become slightly more intense, but was still nowhere bothersome, in fact, it served as a comfort for the cool whether.

Kori raised both arms, along with the bags, up towards the sky in a happy manner, while giggling a bit. Robin smiled.

"So, I'm taking it that you liked our little excursion at the market of superiority?" He thought it was fun to talk like her.

"Oh! Indeed! It was so interesting and impressive! I cannot believe how much of I have not imagined to see of this planet! It makes me feel ......adventurous!"

Robin raised an eyebrow, still grinning. "Adventurous? Haha. I don't know how that came to be, but all right."

The girl just smiled back, allowing the statement to be interpreted in anyway possible.

As they finally reached where Robin parked the motorcycle, Kori once again found herself admiring the means of transportation.

It was shiny, exquisite, fashionable, and hellishly powerful. She liked to ride the motorcycle very much, not only because of the thrilling speed and powerful roars of its engine, but also because in some ways, she could identify the vehicle to its owner. It somehow reflected his person. They were both impressive and imposing existences, but at the same time, they were both complaisant existences. In fact, she believes that the shiny, red vehicle was even more of a reflection of Richard than his own apartment.

"What are our plans for the remainder of the day?" She asked, as Robin placed the bags in a compartment of the vehicle.

"Well, there're plenty of places we can visit, in and outside the city. So it's kinda hard to make a concrete decision. You have any idea where you wanna go?" He thought it was worth a shot.

Kori considered for a short moment.

"I do not truly have a preference as of yet. I believe I shall be astonished by the all of the incredible of this planet. But......I do recall you have mentioned the park?"

She looked slightly confused as the boy cocked his head to the side and gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Ha.......yeah....you want to go to the park?"

Kori tilted her head. "Yes. I have spoken so, have I not?"

Robin scratched his head slightly. "All right, we'll go to the park, of course, there's a chance it's not accessible right now."

"Oh? What is the reason?"

Robin shrugged. "Um......I'm not really sure, actually. But let's go check, okay?"

Kori nodded her affirmative, and got behind the boy after he handed her a helmet and started the motorcycle into ignition.

Indeed, the wind and the speed were both exhilarating.

--------

The city park looked very different in the sunlight, Robin noted, now that he actually saw it for himself. He admitted that he actually almost never came here during the time of day.

Apparently, the park wasn't closed down from public entry, since there were no yellow tapes or authoritative looking people bitching about parameter caution. Also, there are a good number of people going about their usual activities on the grounds of the huge patch of greens.

In deduction, it would probably be because of Robin's little escapade in S.T.A.R. Labs last night, causing a little more disturbance to the authorities and certain departments than some explosion in the park.

Kori lifted the helmet off her head, allowing her long and graceful red hair to flow around her slender frame. The combination of nature and the sunlight made quite the impressive scene for the alien visitor, and it showed on her face nicely.

"_Jou'lerum gom'fil X'hal_............"

The park, called the Vermillion Field by some poetic individuals in Jump, is located near the farther west side of the city, which is considered the more rural area of the bustling metropolis. This is probably the reason why not many of the 'urban, more technology driven' people visit the place often. But it was where most of the other citizens of Jump relax or just clear their minds.

It wasn't as bustling as the supermarket, but it was more of an insight to the lives of the regular earthlings. Some people were jogging, while some other kids were playing soccer, football, frisbee and such. There were couples cuddling while they were in the middle of a picnic. A few artistic people were seen drawing and sketching by the small river that flowed across part of the park.

What Robin saw was how most of the common people of the city interacted with each other, what they interacted in, and which kind of people interacted. Also, those activities are important elements that he considers the reactions of the things that have happened in Jump.

But what Kori saw in all was peace. The flowers that bloomed across the green grass and the trees that created the feel of a small forest; the comfortable and serene weather that showed in the endless blue sky; slight shades where the people found most comfortable; children able to play around freely and without fear. She sighed.

Robin fastened the lock on his ride, and smirked as he saw the smile that had unconsciously made way to the girl's face.

"So, c'mon, let's go take a little walk." He said as he nudged her on the arm slightly.

Kori complied and strolled alongside the black haired teen.

The two walked on the small pavement that was specially designed to allow pedestrians to able to make a full round in the entire park, and had professionally planted floral seeds and leafy trees to provide the strolling people some coverage from either the sun or the rain.

The Tamaranian newcomer walked ahead of her roommate slightly, finding the site so captivating.

"So serene.....Earth's nature is indeed beautiful...."

Robin didn't really have the heart to tell her that the place was probably crafted like some simple ceramic pottery. Most of the things on Earth are most likely artificial to some degree. But, he can always take her to see the truly angelic and real nature at a later time.

"Yeah, it is. Though I can't say I've been appreciating it all that much myself."

The girl waited for him to be just next to her. "Oh, but you must! A planet's nature is the world of its inhabitants. If we do not content ourselves to appreciate its value, then it will eventually be deprecated."

Robin nodded his head. "It would.......wouldn't it?"

"I believe.......that all life must be glorified, or at least, it is the way of my people."

Robin didn't know it then, but she meant 'my people' a little more differently then he interpreted.

"Glorifying life, huh? That's something maybe everyone should be doing." He didn't know why, but he didn't put his heart into those words.

They continued along the path, mostly in silence, until Kori asked Robin a few questions regarding the activities she saw that she didn't know.

"Oh! Richard, look!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arm around the boy's wrist. "What are those earthlings partaking in?"

Robin looked to the side, seeing a few people tossing a frisbee in a formed circle, along with their canine pets.

"Hehe. We call that Frisbee, it's really simple. You just kinda fling that ...um...Frisbee to each other. It's interesting because you can train domestic animals to do it too."

"Teehee. Indeed, it appears very interesting." She commented as a dog leapt into the air and caught the plastic toy in its mouth.

"Oh, I wish I could have my _bongo'lor_ to do such a trick. She would have definitely enjoyed such an activity."

Robin didn't know what kind of animal Tamaranians kept as pets, but he hoped it was similar to a dog.

It was then that he noticed the girl still had her arm wrapped loosely around his wrist. He felt the slight warmth he experienced when he touched her fingers, and cocked his head slightly to the side.

Kori didn't seem to have noticed her action, and they continued to walk in this fashion. Perhaps she was too captivated by the park to be very observant or aware, but.......Robin didn't feel like raising her attention to the contact.

He observed the girl passively as she merrily viewed the spectacles, that exact same serene smile she had on her expression since she arrived.

Thoughts were coursing through his head, but at an extremely low rate. He didn't feel like thinking, for once, about all the strategy lingos that he was accustomed to. He didn't need to be evaluating the park and the people in it. Instead, he can just be strolling through the Vermillion Field with his new roommate.

He felt a small incentive to lift his lips.

When they were rounding into the further parts of the park, a Frisbee suddenly flew near their feet.

"Hey!!!! Can you get that for us, please!!!??" A man hollered from far away, standing around with four other people. Apparently, one of them must have flung it too hard, or something.

Robin knelt down and picked up the plastic toy. He grinned, and Kori saw a distinctively amused glint in his pristine blue, grey eyes as he turned to her.

"Hey, watch this."

Not even getting into a crouching position, Robin pulled the disc back and flung it towards the group.

The Frisbee sped in a beeline direction, at about neck height, and at a speed that caught the people off guard, thus the disc flew past them and straight across to the other side of the field.

They stared at him, confounded.

_Ha! If they think that's impressive, they should see me with me choice of discs. _

Kori certainly looked impressed. "Glorious! You are skilled in the disc flinging, Richard."

"Heh, well, I've always liked tossing these things."

"You must have had much practice to obtain such skillfully honed ability."

_Oh hell yeah, I've had a lot of practice. _

He shrugged. "I suppose I've had some interest in the flinging."

Robin linked his arm slightly around the girl's elbow. "C'mon, let's go before those people make me fetch their Frisbee."

It was Kori's turn to notice their subconscious contact, and the same with Robin, she didn't voice anything.

--------

In just about a few minutes, Kori found herself in front of the big ancient tree, half broken, but still a shadow of an extraordinary existence. She was a bit speechless as she gazed at the

She, of course, then noticed the long and trailing upheaval of dirt and earth near the huge landmark.

"Richard," she spoke, "what is the significance of this botanical monument? Does its fragmentary appearance serve as a representative symbol for this city?"

She watched in confusion as Robin seemed to be chuckling oddly.

"Um....yeah. Exactly something like that."

Kori got closer to the huge and ancient tree for better inspection. She touched the tree, and felt that its barks were rough and scabrous, sort of a backing evidence of its age. The roots were amazingly thick and gigantic, sprouting from and digging into the various earths around it.

"Richard, please tell me, what is the history behind this magnificent monument? Why is it fractured? Is it not a tree?"

Robin scratched the bridge of his nose, walking behind the girl. "You know, I don't really know for sure. I think, it's, um, some kind of a-accident that happened here. Hey, c'mon, lets-"

They both suddenly heard voices, coming from the other side of the tree. Curious, Kori walked around and saw three boys playing around the deep and long dugout.

"Cool, isn't it? My brother said it's the mark of a new villain in the city. Probably some kind of hell warrior, this time. With like, fire swords and stuff." A kid with a blue hat said.

Another of one the boys frowned, while flipping his skateboard. "Yeah right, and my mom is from Venus, like dad tells me. The news said it was a meteor or something from outer space."

"Wouldn't there be pieces of some kind of ship then? I don't see nothin', just a lot of dirt."

"Whatever it was, it sure broke old barky. We can't climb it anymore." The child paused. "I wonder if we can make this place into our new base."

"Didn't you guys listen? It's where the hell warrior is born, it's cursed! We can't make a base here!"

"Yeah right. Let's just go, mom wants me back home for lunch. You guys comin'?"

The other boys nodded. "Sure. I hope we're having pizza!"

Kori did wonder about the site where she had landed occasionally during these few days. Apparently, she found her answer.

She turned to look at Robin, and found him scratching the back of his head solemnly.

The Tamaranian then returned her attention back to the ancient, broken tree.

"Kori..." Robin began, but was cut off.

"This damage was recent, was it not? I.......my emergency landing has caused this infliction upon this mighty life?"

"Kori, you said it, it was an emergency landing. You couldn't have possibly prevented any of this. Besides, it's not that big of a deal, old Dirch here was due for a check out someday..." Robin consoled, cursing himself for falling prey to the serenity of the walk and failing to divert their direction away from the crash site.

"Dirch? Richard, is that the name of this tree?"

Robin winced. "Well, no.......not exactly. It's more like something....um....I call it."

Kori held her elbow in her hand tentatively.

"You have had an interpersonal fondness of this tree, I believe. Perhaps most of the denizens of this city share the identical fondness, no? I....I have caused damage to this lovely existence..." Each word was spoken heavily.

Robin walked to her front. "Kori, I know what you're thinking, and I'm telling you to stop it. It's not your fault! I'm not blaming you, and neither should you!"

The girl slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"I have explained that my people believe in the admiration of life, have I not? I cannot simply equate this incident as an accident and be free of guilt." She turned away from him.

"I......c-cannot simply-"

"Please, listen to me. The whole thing is unfortunate, yeah I know. But......you can't be depressed because of this. You may have caused some damage, when you arrived, but, but I think it's more important that you got here, right, I mean, it might sound selfish, but I'm glad you're here, even at the expense of this."

Kori looked at him sadly.

"One life is not more important than another, Richard."

Robin sighed.

"Even so, it's just how things happened. Please, just don't be sad over this...I was worried that you would."

Kori found herself a little surprised, as Robin looked frustrated and a little sad, now. She had been engrossed in feeling guilty and sad over the damage of the landmark, that she had forgotten how Robin would feel about her sadness.

Her display of emotions had affected him, and she didn't want him to be sad.

The Tamaranian closed her eyes, while mouthing a few words under her breath.

Robin stood silently, watching the girl with patience. After about a minute, Kori opened her green iris eyes.

"You are right, Richard. I cannot be sad from such an incident. Perhaps it was Dirch who has saved my descent to cause lesser damage than opposed to landing within the city. I.....I cannot say it is a fair exchange, my life for its wellness."

She placed a hand on Robin's arm.

"But.......I will attempt to live my life joyfully. If Dirch has saved my life as well as you have, Richard, then the only method of repayment is to cherish my own."

Robin could feel the smile creeping back to both their faces.

Kori looked up to the colossal height of the tree. "I will honor its existence, as well as the lives of all other organisms. It is the way of Tamaran, and I shall endow myself to continue such a philosophy."

"Life......" Robin mumbled, too low for Kori to hear.

Kori turned to him with one of her genuine smiles, and made a questioning look.

Robin shook his head, and just smiled back.

"Great to hear, Kori. Like I said, it might sound a bit selfish, but I'm glad you're here, even if the expense is this."

She sighed, but still smiling, and spun around. "I...am glad as well."

Grinning, Robin continued to walk nodding his head to call the girl to follow.

"C'mon, let's hurry back. The weather's cool enough but who knows when those milk will go sour."

Kori nodded, and jogged to his side. "Oh, and Richard, please do not forget we are to purchase a new bed today. I do not wish to keep you from resting in your own bed. Of course, the alternative-"

"Oh no, you're going to be sleeping on something comfortable and proper, so we're gonna buy that bed. Seriously, it's not that big of a deal, though, you just deserve a bed more than I do!"

Kori smiled. "One life is not more important than another."

Robin paused, and slightly returned the smile.

"I can't win easily with you, huh?"

Kori just walked ahead of him, giggling slightly.

Well damn certain that there's a smirk on his face, Robin followed the redheaded alien, feeling as if he learned a lesson today.

Korian'dr allowed her eyes to gaze at the magnificent monument once more.

_I will honor the existence of this tree......but living my life gracefully, as well as a small requite to Richard. Perhaps there is a way to restore 'old Dirch'. I will hold a responsibility for myself to search for such a way. _

Feeling immensely better, Kori strolled alongside her roommate once more, until she, once again, repeatedly reminded him about buying the bed.

---

---

* * *

**Closing Notes**: Once again, sorry for the slow update. Things have been hectic. But I think I can get most of the later chapters up quicker, just have to find time. On a personal opinion note, I didn't really like this chapter, but, it served its purpose. 

_**Thanks**_

**Nightbolts101** – Hey, what's up? I've been busy, but I managed to read your stories lately, and I like em'. Of course, doing so 1:00 A.M. in the morning has caused some serious dysfunctions and I'm feeling the effects, but I'm waiting for more! Go, go!!!

**Jemi** – Yes, just why does Slade need obsidians? What does he even want with jewelry? If you're pondering, then I hope everyone else is pondering, hehehehehe.

**Princess Angel Rose** – Hey, I did like your stories, just that you haven't finished them, and started something else. Tsk Tsk. Hehe, just joking.

**PixieGirl2009** – I also love fortune cookies. They're so tasty and fun to read, especially if you play with the end. You know, hehehe, adding the same exact words at the end so it becomes, hehehe, dirty. Anyways, I like ramblings, it's one of the things I do the most. So continue to ramble, that's how ideas are formed!!! Woohoo!!!

**Daydreamer1313** – Of course! Of course!

**robstar4ever** – Wow, um that's a lot of questions. I'm just going to answer a few key ones. Slade is not going to be Batman, that is also one of the stupidest things I've even heard, no offense to people who like that idea, but it's just downright crazy. Also, even though in the cartoon show Slade always somehow manages to spy and observe the entire city through whatever means he garners, it just seems slightly impossible to me that he spy on every corner. Besides, he's too engrossed with his projects to care about the whole city, at least, that's my explanation. As for the rest, read and find out.

**kilala63** – Hmmmm, you really should think about extending your story, no offense.

**Jeanniesstorm **– Neither can I, it's playing through my head constantly.

**Star-Fire832 **– I don't know you called yourself naïve, but to answer your question, there are many possibilities of Slade's action upon discovering Starfire, but that shall be revealed later, if he ever does find out about her.

**Lost Inside **– I'm afraid I have to answer the same way I did before: read and find out.

**uhavereallyprettyeyesnotjen **– Thanks! How'd you like this chapter?

**solodancer789** – sorry about the delay, hope you liked this chapter. (Though I didn't)

**waterangel17** – Amazing writing talents? Heh, I always liked compliments. Boosts my ego.

**Kaliann **– That'll be much later in the story, when Starfire finds out about Richard being Robin. Before that, they have other issues.

**animeluvr1** – I believe it's necessary for Robin to be the apprentice of Slade, this time. I had thought about just letting Robin be the Robin trained by Batman, but that will steal some of the conflicts in my story, so...this is what came about. Besides, I love AU at times, makes things so much more perky.

**starfirerobin5** – Starfire's powers, hehehe, interesting stuff, eh?

**StArFiRe-RuLz** – Well, I did put the genre as romance, no? So, what you think is gonna happen?

**coolcat996** – Thank!

**orlifan4561** – The others will definitely make an appearance, just wouldn't be complete without them. The main focus will still be on Robin and Starfire, I assure you.

**cupcakies** – Thanks for liking that story, it was one of my earlier inspirations. I've also been thinking about making a sequel to that, but that'll have to wait.

**Zeldagurli** - Eats muffin Gracious!!!

**aquatmarine** – Thanks, I hope you like this one too!

**lizzie** – Thanks for leaving a review for all four chapters, though you don't have to.

**Faith** – Sorry, just been busy, hope you'll enjoy the rest of it as well.


	6. Nightmares and education

**A. Note**: Well, here's an idea: let us get jiggy with it!!! This chapter and the next are for establishing some characters. Sorry for the slow update, but things have been busier than I realized.

**_Entry _6**

**-----**

**_Initializing protocol interface DXIII._**

………………**_Alpha complete._**

………………**_Beta complete._**

………………**_Gamma complete._**

**_System loading images……_**

_**Loading…**_

_**Loading…**_

_**Loading…**_

_**VISUAL transferred. Interface DXIII complete.**_

_**Finished? Y/N**_

_**Y**_

………………

……………

The computer blinked as Robin took a sip of the black, thick coffee in his mug. It was as sour and bitter as people claim it to be when no sweeteners were added, but it was a good stimulant for staying awake, and oddly enough, he always felt like taking another sip.

As he placed the caffeine saturated drink aside, his eyes caught the blinking red lights of his digital clock.

3:46.

_Hmmmmm…_

He typed professionally, with each hit on the keyboard was swift and precise. His eyes fixated on the screen, the teen watched as the multiple blueprint images of different parts of the city begin to display upon his monitor.

He moved his hand to the mouse and clicked on a particular image.

"East side of the pier…….. I wonder just what in the hell is going on there." He mumbled, and clicked on an icon on his desktop to bring up a web page, and began going through different URL's.

He just used his left hand to type and his right hand to click on the mouse. He rummaged through various web pages for a few minutes, before he stopped.

"Hmph. No news or reports from the crappy headers at S.T.A.R. Labs……guess they decided to keep everything quiet from the public. Hmm….why?"

He typed some more, now returning to his specially made hack system to the various surveillance cameras throughout the companies he infiltrated, though he only has one target this time.

_**System error. Connection could not be established.**_

_Well, I suppose I expected that. Anyone would beef up security if someone broke in easier than trashing a BMW. Still…I wonder why none of the staff there reported anything. _

Robin frowned, and lifted up the UL4 disc that is held in his hand. Inspecting it closely, he still could only conclude that whatever was special about the disc was definitely the content.

He loaded it into his computer, and sighed at the words that showed on the screen.

_**Read error. Content or files cannot be displayed. **_

"I guess that's why they're not too worried about media support. This thing is harder to crack than a ten dollar whore."

He unloaded the disc while running a hand through his black hair agitatedly.

"Seriously. I can copy the damn thing but I can't read its contents? That's very, very weird."

He glared at the disc in his hands, as if it is the biggest problem of his life.

"I'll just have to scan you some other way………piece of crap."

He glanced aside.

4:03.

It was still late, or early, depending on how one would like to define it, and the teen didn't feel like going back to sleep. The world outside was still in the dormant stage, no light has appeared over the clouds, and the sky was a murky black.

Scratching his neck, Robin placed the UL4 disc into another cabinet, storing it away until further ideas came to him.

The entire apartment was as silent as the outside world, and Robin didn't find himself enjoying it as much as he used to. He still found an odd pleasure with the darkness, but it was sort of inconsequential as of now. A new world had been opened to him when Kori arrived, and he felt as if something had been gained and something had been lost. The darkness that currently dominates the world is like the veil he always kept around him, to shroud himself from many others, and now that-

Robin whacked his head abruptly.

Overly psychoanalyzing himself was something he rarely did, and he didn't feel like making himself his own shrink.

The small stream of white heat from the coffee was still permeating slightly, catching the boy's attention. He picked up the mug and took another huge sip, wincing at the taste and the heat.

Feeling done with the absurd drink, Robin placed it somewhere in the kitchen and went out to the balcony, but not before he glanced at the open bedroom door for a few moments, where within Kori slept, hopefully peacefully. But she had been sleeping quite well for the last couple of nights, so it shouldn't be a problem.

The night air wasn't chilly as it seemed to should be, in fact, it was lukewarm.

"Heh. It's probably in the middle of summer. Autumn will just be around the corner, soon enough."

He had a momentarily lapse of silence and fixated his gaze at the direction of the piers. It was just his nature to be focused on something until his mind is purged of doubt and questions.

"Maybe I should pay it a visit…….am I making a soliloquy all this time?"

Pause.

"Ah, whatever. People think out loud all the time." He chuckled a bit, now feeling slightly stupid.

He placed his elbows on the railing of the balcony, staring into the cloudy night sky that didn't allow any sort of light from the stars to seep through. He was looking for any sign of a wishing star.

"Over a week……..eh?" He stated, while grinning.

It had been about over one week, or nine days to be exact, since Korian'dr, the interesting girl from Tamaran, came to Earth in her special way: crashing through an old and humongous evergreen and almost made him into flattened human flesh.

Of course, it was a complete accident and Robin could never put any amount of fault on the girl, but he just thought it was funny, at times. Then again, she didn't, and that was enough reason for him to be serious about it.

Right after their little visit to the park so many days ago, Kori had kept about a persistent reminding of buying a bed. Robin, in his amused stubbornness, decided to play the role of a jerk and just simply kept on pretending that he forgot or that he couldn't understand what she was yapping about.

Kori reacted as he expected, but she wasn't oblivious to the boy's machinations, and employed a simple trick of her own, which was to speak to him only in Tamaranian.

Now, Robin didn't like it when he doesn't know what was going on, hence the constant wondering about the UL4 disc and the situation at S.T.A.R. Labs, and so he was definitely feeling the effects of the girl's ploy.

Robin chuckled, remembering how he twitched in agitation when the girl poked him as she spoke in alien tongue.

They both managed to hold onto their little schemes for about another ten minutes, before they just smiled at each other cheekily, and Robin drove them to check out the line of the smaller stores of the city, stopping first at a furniture store.

He laughed when Kori thought they had ventured into a gigantic bedroom where many people shared the same gigantic chamber for slumber. Snickering, he had explained to her that the beds there were just like the food samples at the supermarket: for the purpose of presenting their goods for the customers to evaluate with their own eyes.

Kori had examined the various fabrics that created the many beds, rugs, and mattresses people use. The two of them had walked through the rather large store, examining the various furniture such as the La-Z-Boy chairs, dinner tables, and the many styles of beds.

Robin had grinned and showed Kori the idea of fun at such a store, and began flopping on about the beds in a heap of mischievous attitude, and Kori soon joined him.

In their little excursion about the store, they came across many things that interested Kori's Tamaranian curiosity, much of it regarding the different fabrics that she had never encountered before. But when the girl saw a certain quilt, she had immediately become silent, as Robin watched, and slowly picked up the patchwork and pressed it against her face gently.

The quilt was made mainly of silk and perhaps some linen and wool, but what caught Kori's attention was probably the pattern: a crossover and minted mixture of cyan, shades of white, and a night sky blue.

Robin had wondered if she was reminiscing. That silky quilt she was hugging might have been similar to something on Tamaran. Of course, he didn't know what to think of it, and so had just allowed the moments to pass by silently.

For after perhaps just a few minutes, she had placed the quilt back on the bed properly. He then had asked the girl if everything was all right, that perhaps it was something she wanted to buy.

She had refused, as expected, but her reasons were what kept him silent.

The silky quilt was apparently similar to a ritualistic gift, called the _rila'nar_ that Tamaranians gave to their children upon their birth. The quilts would then become a reminder of their birth, of their roots, the origin of their existences, no matter where they will be.

---------T-T

_Wiping her eyes slightly, Kori placed the blanket back on the bed. She turned around to find that Robin had approached her, blue and hazel grey eyes inquiring. _

"_Hey, got something there?" He indicated to the silky quilt. "That's really neat, if you want it, we can get it." _

_Kori shook her head solemnly, and turned her back to him. _

"_Please, I do not wish to obtain this fabric. I was ……merely musing." _

_The tone she used conveyed an emotion he heard the first time when she talked to him about Tamaran. He took hold of her arm. _

"_Kori………" He coaxed. _

_The girl turned to him with a sad smile. "Do not worry of me, Richard. I was merely feeling a brief nostalgia for my old home." As she glanced at the patchwork, she felt Robin needed an explanation._

"_When a Tamaranian child is born, he or she is given a rila'nar from his or her mother. It……is a symbol of the gift of life. I ……merely remembered mine when I saw this silky fabric, and because of the conversation we had discoursed at the park…I…just thought of Tamaran, that is all."_

_Robin didn't say anything, and just allowed the girl to go through her own thoughts undisturbed for mean time. But at the same time, he was thinking about his old home and life as well, where the crucial and important part of his life began, abruptly ended, only to have another one begin, and it was a life he wouldn't ever have imagined living. _

_And as he knows, Kori is now doing the same._

_The Tamaranian glanced at the paper attached to the front side of the bed for a few moments before Robin answered her unspoken question. _

"_It says: Albany wood bed." Robin spoke. _

_Kori just smiled in a defeated way, while heaving a sigh. When Robin peeked his vision around the side of her to see that smile, he could feel his eyebrows furrow. _

_---------T-T_

Robin got off the balcony in a huff, and walked back to his computer. He began working through various websites again, but not on anything related to the concerns of his alter-ego.

He paused. "Andrella University……"

--------

Eyes fluttering open and consciousness returning from the sleep, Kori found herself detecting the comfortable and amiable rays of another morning sunshine on Earth.

She hugged her sheets a little more, as if trying to savor the warmth and comfort, before she gingerly allowed her emerald eyes to gaze over the bedroom that is in the process of familiarization.

The digital clock beside her was blinking 6:27. Meaning it was somewhere within morning. Richard had explained to her about how time on Earth is decided and determined, such as through the A.M. and P.M., which she decided was rather peculiar. But of course, she still had to remember the symbols that represented numbers.

Rubbing her tired green eyes slightly, the girl turned her head to look at the empty bed beside her, all neat and properly rearranged, as Richard is prone to do.

Yes, Kori's new bed is situated next to Richard's in the larger bedroom, instead of having it placed in the extra space in the smaller guestroom. The reason for such was that Kori had been reliving the memories of a painful life.

She was feeling very comfortable living on Earth with Richard, even though she had only been on the planet for over nine revolutions around a light source. There was no immediate danger or the sense of haplessness that haunted her in her reality, and so the terror must have decided to move into her subconscious. Perhaps it was because the comfortable feeling of security that brought up the unpleasant visions. It is sort of like shell shocked soldiers from war, they would begin to have terrible nightmares after they were back in a peaceful environment.

The dreams weren't overly horrific, but they were still very disturbing, and they were relentless for three nights. The darkness she saw was entirely different from the absent of light that most people define darkness with. The shadows of an enclosed environment are only a small dose of the fear that was instilled into her. What she saw beyond and within that darkness was the dark minds of creatures that hold the dirtiest and most despicable of intents.

And the problem is: she was reliving those dark moments in her life relentlessly and constantly for several nights. But to her delight and surprise, Richard was also relentless in always offering his presence as comfort whenever she had awoken from another horrible dream.

Perhaps she had screamed or maybe yelped every time she woke up, she doesn't know, because Richard never mentioned anything of how he knew she was disturbed.

He would just somehow be by her new bed, soft voice inquiring to her well being and offering his assistance like he had been doing ever since they met. His eyes seemed to even have had glowed in the dark, a mysterious hazel of blue swirling in his pupils.

Each time, Kori had reassured her roommate that it was just a minor fuss; that she merely had bad visions but she would be fine, and each time it proved wrong.

She never went to Richard, feeling as if she was being weak and frail, like a child, as well as bothersome if she couldn't conquer something that wasn't even present anymore, but apparently she never needed to, he always somehow came to her.

Eventually, Richard had moved her bed into the bedroom and next to his bed, since he did wanted her to have the bedroom before, now it seemed to be a good compromise.

---------T-T

_Kori stepped out of the bathroom, done with a refreshing shower and dressed in cute pink pajamas that she picked out from the mall. She didn't feel as if she particularly needed to wash herself on a daily basis. It wasn't as if she felt dirty, and back on Tamaran, no one really washed daily. But apparently, showering before or after sleep was something most earthlings did, as she observed from certain programs on the television and from what she knows about Richard's habits._

_Besides that, it was most enjoyable. _

_She felt herself dreading slumber lately. Visions haunted her and she felt the effects of it readily and unpleasantly. She didn't understand why she was still recalling such bad memories from a past she wanted to forget. She had decided to give up her old home, Tamaran, to escape from the countless complications that involved nasty predicaments of her role in her world. Now that she lived on Earth, she wanted to have new memories, not to relive the old ones. _

_But Richard was always there, even though she never voiced for the aid. He was there in the beginning and he is still there without fault or any reluctance. _

_A small smile playing on her lips, Kori felt like thanking her wonderful roommate for everything, again. _

_She began humming the alphabet song, taught to her by Richard a couple of days ago as a first step to learning English._

_As she entered the room, feeling reluctant to see the bed that existed as a symbol of her nightmares, she was surprised to find it absent. _

"_Oh!? Do the beds of Earth have camouflage abilities?" She pondered as she waved a hand through the air around where the bed should be, of course, finding nothing but air molecules. _

"_Hey, Kori. What ya looking for?" Richard's voice sounded behind her, and the girl turned around to find the boy slurping on some pudding with a mirthful glint in his blue eyes. _

"_Richard! The bed! It has vanished. I cannot find it!" _

"_Oh, that. I put it in the bedroom with some good effort of angle adjustments." He answered as he munched on some more pudding. _

"_R-Richard?" _

"_What? We share the same apartment. I think it's no problem if we share the same bedroom, unless you think so." _

"_N-no, I do not in particular. But-"_

"_You've been having nightmares, Kori." He interrupted. "I don't know what it's about, but it's keeping you up these nights. And frankly, I can't really sleep if I know you're waking up with these bad dreams." _

_She watched as he rubbed the back of his head. "Now that I think about it, maybe I should have asked for your permission first, but I always thought that having someone as company can ease the intensity of the-"_

_She interrupted him with a hug. _

_Richard stopped talking immediately as the girl embraced, and he in return could only smile, one hand still holding the cup of pudding. _

"_Thank you." _

_Kori only kept contact for a few seconds, but it made its effects. _

_Richard held the cup to her. "Want some pudding?"_

---------T-T

And indeed, she had slept quite well the past few nights, though most of them were spent talking to Richard before they both fell asleep.

Kori rested her head on her knees, feeling the familiarity of the bedroom and the entire apartment seeping into her mind.

The various gadgets, technology, purposes and conveniences were starting to become established into her mind, making the new memories she wanted.

She walked out of the bedroom and saw that Richard wasn't in the apartment, but she knew he would be back soon, because some of the lights were still turned on.

Her stomach grumbled a little, and she automatically walked into the kitchen.

She looked at the refrigerator for a good moment, as if trying to stare it down. Her encounter with it was rather peculiar, as she had almost freaked when she found out that the contraption could decrease the temperature of objects dramatically. It was just one of the things she didn't expect to see on Earth.

Finally opening the refrigerator door, she giggled at the memory of herself yelping and calling Richard's attention to what she thought was food being affected by unknown phenomenon. That was also the kind of new memory she wanted.

_It would seem Richard has yet to have breakfast. I believe I am capable enough of making the 'witch of sand' that is combined with the fruit jelly and the butter made of peanuts for the both of us!_

Searching through the contents, she found the bag of whole wheat bread she was looking for. Only it was a little too cold to eat.

_Hmmm…which contraptions did Richard utilize to heat the food?_

She looked at the oven. Nope, she didn't really have any idea how that thing worked.

She looked at the microwave. The various buttons and numbers confused her slightly.

The only thing she knew how to use was actually the stove, since Richard taught her how to make scrambled eggs with that. She brought out a frying pan and placed it on the stove after she placed the breads on the pan.

Now, she needed an ignition to start the fire, like Richard showed her.

She forgot where the matches are placed, and so she had no ideal means of creating a small heat source for the stove fire to start.

_Hmm…perhaps…_

She turned the knob and heard the distinct clicking and hissing. She brought out one hand close to the outlet, and her hands began to glow slightly green.

--------

"All right, old buddy. You're all tuned up and ready to dash like the metallic cheetahs." Robin declared, as he placed the tools away.

The motorcycle shined slightly from the minimum amount of light that was in the basement. The teen had decided to spend a little time polishing and tuning it. It's important to him. It's something that he created by himself, while perhaps intending it to be a version of himself.

"What did I say about over psychoanalyzing yourself?" He mumbled.

"Talking to yourself, again, Richard? You know, it might be a sign of an unhealthy mind." A voice behind him said teasingly.

Robin wasn't surprised, but he did slightly chastise himself for being too engrossed on tuning his ride to hear the approaching person.

He turned around to see a pretty girl with black hair and Asian features.

"Morning, Clancy." He greeted with a grin. "Nice clothes." He commented nonchalantly but sarcastically.

"Hey! I was painting! And these overalls aren't that bad, they're actually quite fashionable."

"If you can ignore the various paint stains that are seeping into your blouse."

She frowned a little and pouted. "I hope that wasn't a comment made out of serious observation."

Robin gave a weak smile, just returning some of the needed expressions in the conversation.

The girl's name is Bridget Clancy, who is actually the landlady of the apartment building that served as the residence of Robin and several other people. She is an Irish immigrant of Chinese decent who came from Hong Kong as a college student, and in sorts inherited the complex from her uncle, who went to travel the world.

When he had moved in, he was definitely surprised to find out that the landlord was actually now a landlady, and a pretty one no less.

She has slightly curly and long black hair, now tied into a ponytail for the convenience of painting. Her skin is milky white and her eyes are more thin, both physical signs of her two heritages. Her pupils are more dark grey then the custom dark brown colors of Asians, and her eyelashes are long by natural growth. All in all, most guys would easily think of her as attractive, including Robin.

Besides that, she is a girl who is tough and witty, proved by the fact that she is managing the rather large apartment complex by herself and going through her college life at the same time. Robin admired that in her.

Clancy is probably only a couple years older than him, he couldn't really say for sure, since he almost forgot his real age. In his activities, he often forged identities, since being Robin meant that Richard would need to do a lot of modifying, but it was part of the thrill he loved so much.

He and Bridget, who prefers to be called Clancy, were soon good acquaintances after he moved into his apartment. She was very amiable and nice, in her blunt and sometimes blatant type of way; it's just part of her charm.

"Of course not, why would I want to look at you?"

Clancy folded her arms. "You always have your eyes peeping everywhere like a schizophrenic, buddy. Besides, you're not that much of a dresser yourself."

"Ooooo. Burn." Robin said and returned her smirk.

"So." He began anew. "What are you doing up so early, as in apparently frolicking in paint and being down here in the basement?"

"Don't over exercise your brain for this one. I just remembered that I left my purse in my car." She replied as she walked over to her white sports vehicle, and retrieved the said purse.

"How's life treating you these days?" She asked upon walking next to the boy.

_You know, I haven't asked myself that question lately………it's been surreal._

"Interesting……" He decided to say.

"Oh? Tell me, how so?" She asked as the two got into the elevator to get to the first floor.

There was a small moment of silence as Robin pondered his thoughts.

"I've got a roommate now."

Clancy raised her eyebrows in surprise, her dark grey eyes dancing with confusion.

"Roommate? You've never had a roommate for………the entire time you're here! Why the sudden change?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't rightfully know, actually. But it's been really interesting."

_Yep. A girl from a planet called Tamaran crash landed in the park, bore through Dirch, and now lives with me. Wonder how she'll react if I actually told her that._

"Wow. Guess we haven't talked in a while, huh?" She questioned as she tugged at her overalls.

"Hey, you've been busy, I've been busy. Things just go that way."

Clancy smiled at the nonchalant way Robin spoke, though that smile appeared bitter sweet.

"So…what kind of person is he?"

Robin paused. "Well, she's the kind of person that's nice to everyone, and-"

"Wait! _She_?" Clancy's eyes now showed utter surprise.

Robin cocked his head to the side. "Yeah…last time I checked, boys and girls are allowed to bunk together in this complex. You know, coed?"

As the elevator reached its destination and the small bell sound ringed, Robin walked out, and turned around to Clancy.

"You coming?"

Clancy looked like she just went into shock for a few moments, before she nodded her head and walked alongside him once more.

Robin walked towards the front of the building, stretching and breathing in the cool morning air, though he still preferred the air of the night.

"Umm……when was this, I mean, since someone moved in with you?"

Still stretching, Robin cranked his neck slightly. "Hmmm……just over a week, maybe?"

He cracked his knuckles, a habit he did every once in a while.

"Well, I think I want breakfast. Speaking of which, Kori is probably hungry too." He mumbled to himself, deciding if he should excuse himself from Clancy and head back up to the apartment.

_But then again, Kori likes to meet new people. _

"Hey, Clancy, you wanna meet her? She's a great person, and I definitely think you'll like her. Besides, I can probably cook you some breakfast while you meet Kori."

"Well……I-I guess I can meet her. Kori, was it?"

Robin nodded and began to walk up the stairs.

--------

Clancy stared at Richard's back as they walked up the long stairs, one of the inconveniences of the complex: the elevator only went to the basement from the first floor.

The boy lucidly and swiftly treaded up the steps of the staircases, as if he was gliding in sorts. The dark haired girl always wondered how he is able to be so agile.

But the news regarding the boy was more shocking to her. She knew the young Grayson since the first day he moved in, and they remained somewhat of good friends since, at least, that's what she wanted to think.

The boy always had some kind of barrier around him, though he acted friendly to most people. There was just something cold and mysterious about him at many occasions, and Clancy could never understand or get through.

Now suddenly, a person somehow gets close enough to him and becomes his roommate, a girl no less. She didn't know what to think, but it was just slightly distressing.

Because……..she understands that she has some interesting emotions for the young man.

Clancy doesn't understand it herself all too well. They are somewhat in a zone of friends, but not close enough that she should be thinking about him in that way. She always thought relationships should be built on a strong foundation of friendship, and so she had wanted to disregard her supposedly little crush on the boy as dismissible. But she was wrong.

As they reached for the door, Clancy found herself already dreading the meeting with Richard's new roommate.

Before Richard could open the door, they suddenly heard a loud yelp.

"Eeeek!!!"

"Kori!?" Richard dashed into the apartment and quickly rounded towards the kitchen.

Clancy stood out there, a bit bewildered before she ran in after him. Upon reaching the kitchen, she saw who she knew was Kori.

Her eyes widened as the girl was very different from what she had imagined. Exotic and peculiar green eyes, as in the entire eyes, and not just the pupils; golden tanned skin, fiery red, long hair, odd, dotted eyebrows that made her even more interesting. She's basically very out of this world.

"Kori!? What happened!? Are you hurt? Huh? Gah! What happened here!?" He pointed to a pile of ashes, which are likely burnt breads.

Clancy remained out of the kitchen, a little intending to observe.

The girl sheepishly offered an apologetic frown. "I am terribly apologetic, Richard. I have attempted to warm the wheat foods to create the 'toast', but I have managed to alight it with fire."

She gazed at her pink pajamas with a sad and self-conscious expression. "I apologize profusely. I-I did not think-"

Richard laughed. Clancy blinked. She rarely heard him laugh like that, or ever.

"It's really all right, Kori. I was just worried you might've hurt yourself or something." He glanced at the ashes. "I have to say, though, you really burned the molecules out of that."

Before the girl could probably apologize again, Richard stuck his index finger into the pile of ashes and smeared some of it on the girl's forehead.

"R-Richard!?" She looked a little surprised and as if she wanted to giggle.

"Ha! This is punishment, until you just stop being so apologetic. I've probably burned a month's worth of food when I was learning! Ah!" He cried as the girl suddenly dabbed some ashes onto his face.

"Then I feel no remorse! Heeheehee." She giggled and stepped back a little from Richard's reach.

The Tamaranian suddenly saw Clancy at the door.

"Oh! Delightful greetings of the morning time, dear visitor!"

Richard turned around as he heard Kori mention the other girl's presence. "Oh yeah, sorry about that, Clancy. This is Kori, as you probably know already. Kori, this Clancy."

Kori's green eyes lightened up and she greeted the other girl excitedly.

"Greetings, Clancy! I am Kori. I have recently arrived here. It is a pleasure to meet you!" The girl smiled widely as she spoke to the girl.

"Um, hey, nice to meet you." Clancy greeted, smiling.

Kori giggled, seemingly excited from meeting the dark haired girl.

"You two wanna chat while I fix us up with something besides ashes?"

Kori looked at him with a slightly indignant expression. Richard chuckled, with mirth Clancy never saw in him.

Clancy shook her head. "Thanks a lot for the offer, Richard. But I've got some classes and tests I need to prepare for, I just came here to meet your new roommate, which is really a pleasure as well."

It wasn't a lie, she did have early classes and she did want to meet Kori.

"Oh, but will you not stay? Richard cooks delicious sustenance." Kori asked, genuinely wishing to talk to the girl more.

"I'm fine, really. I'll just grab something on my way to school."

By this time, Clancy had already mentioned a few things that Kori was curious about.

"I'll see you later, Richard. And Kori, it's very nice to meet you. Maybe I'll drop by to talk later." Still sort of astonished by the entire situation, she decided that maybe a handshake would be most appropriate.

Instead, she was enveloped in a spontaneous hug.

"Oh! That would be most amicable, friend of Richard and new friend of mine!"

Clancy now seriously wanted to ask a few questions regarding the interesting girl. Like, what was her relationship with Richard? Where did she come from, etc. But the overwhelming feeling of change made her a little reluctant. So she said a few words of polite departure to the two and left.

--------

After Clancy had left, Robin had set about to make some more edible food, but Kori was still a bit saddened and guilty for ruining her chance to make breakfast, so asked for Robin to teach her again, which he readily agreed.

He had found out during the lessons he taught the alien girl, that she didn't know the English words for the cooking utensils, even though she should have absorbed the language already. From that, he could deduct that when the girl absorbed the language from his lips, she could only translate the knowledge of the language into the words she already knows in Tamaranian. This would explain the lack of knowledge in idioms and such. Tamaran and wherever she has been didn't have stirrers or can openers, so those were one of the things she didn't recognize and was unable to name.

Robin also never really showed her much of anything else in the kitchen besides using the stove, so her failure wasn't really her fault, but some fault in his own.

So, he introduced the girl to the microwave and the toaster immediately, and made sure that she was properly acquainted with most of the electronics in his kitchen.

"Mmmmmm…" Kori declared as she chewed on some scrambled eggs and her now properly made peanut butter and jelly sandwich, all squished together.

Robin raised an eyebrow. The girl's expression was rather content and heart lifting. He looked at the scrambled eggs and his sandwich.

"Tell me, Richard." She spoke suddenly. "How long have you been friends with Clancy? She appears to be very amiable."

Robin smirked as he eyed the scrambled eggs. "Most people appear amiable to you, Kori. You just see the good in everyone too much."

"That is because the good in the people are the most relevant to take notice upon. It is more important." She said with a small smile.

Robin at that particular time didn't realize the impact those words would have on him one day.

"Well, I guess you're right. And Clancy is a very nice girl. You know, she's the landlady of this building we live in." He inched closer to the scrambled eggs.

"Truly? Clancy is the overlord of this residential edifice?"

"Haha, yep, kind of like an overlord, though I'm probably thinking of a different image then you are."

Robin had noticed the look of curiosity play on the girl's face when she had a brief greeting with Clancy. There was something on her mind.

After a few moments, Kori voiced her questions.

"Where has friend Clancy been required to venture? She has mentioned terms….classes and school? Perhaps the term used for academic universities?"

Robin scratched his nose.

_Hey, things work out kind of unexpectedly. _

"Yeah, exactly. Hey, now that you mention it, what're the schools like on your planet?"

The boy watched as the girl halted for a brief instant, her green eyes fogged over with incertitude, and he immediately regretted asking her that question.

"Ah, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking questions like that. It-"

"It is…" She interrupted, "all right. Um…. it is……_okay_?" She allowed a small, uncertain smile to appear on her face, before she glanced absently to the side. "You merely wish to know more of my planet, it is no complication. I…do not mind."

Robin wanted to say something, but as it were, he had no idea. After a short moment, she began talking.

"On Tamaran, there are no institutions purely for education purposes. We do not possess much scriptures or literature as perhaps you understand as, and most of our cultures, skills, and teachings are erudite from the parents. Although there are some of the rarities of Tamaranians that act as gurus of Tamaran, the majority of people learn through experience."

"Like trial and error?"

Kori glanced at him curiously.

Robin scratched his eyebrow. "It means like going through experimentations, and learning through errors to eventually finding the correct answer."

"Then that is the procedure we exact to attain knowledge."

She stopped talking about her planet there, but the explanation seemed unfinished. But Robin didn't want to remind her of her forsaken planet anymore than she already has. So he decided it was a good time to talk to her about his plan.

"Kori, I've been thinking about your illiteracy problem."

The Tamaranian foreigner gazed into his eyes curiously, again.

"Well, I'm not really doing a good job teaching you how to read, write, and all the other things that I suck at in languages. So I was actually thinking about getting some more outside help."

"Oh, Richard. I believe you have done a wondrous first step for my learning process. I very much enjoy the _alphabet_ song." They shared a grin.

"Well, even if you think otherwise, getting some more professional aid is going to be better. So, I was thinking about doing kinda like what Clancy is doing, which is getting you some classes in some special education programs."

He paused for a second.

"I've done some research, and there's a university near Jump City, called Andrella University, that's going to be open for these special classes in about a week. They have professional teachers who are trained to help people from around the world to be literate."

"Oh? There are more aliens such as I?" Kori asked, interested.

Robin allowed a small smile and chuckled slightly. "Hehe. I'm afraid not, I meant people from different countries and regions of this planet. I think you'll be the pioneer silly girl from space to enroll in a university on Earth." He chuckled as she reacted by frowning in a cute way.

"How…do these academies appear? You have said these programs are specially arranged, then how are the usual students educated?" She asked, seemingly cautious.

Robin didn't know what to make of it; school is just school, right? Kori said there weren't exactly schools on Tamaran, but there just seemed to be something she was reluctant to speak of.

"How? Well, there's the usual variety of different courses, you like math, geography, social studies, and a bunch of other boring stuff." He explained.

She appeared slightly confused by the terms he was using.

"I know it sounds a little sudden, but I think this might a more effective way to help you learn. So……you think you might want to try?"

Kori's expression was unreadable, to a degree, Robin decided. But she eventually nodded, and her eyes lit up with a particular energy.

"I believe I do wish to attempt. These classes are the basis of the education of earthlings, yes? Then it would be the most proper and appropriate location to acquire the ability to read. I could then become helpful to you!"

It seemed whatever the reason, the girl wanted to learn so she could become more useful, but not just for herself. Robin smiled.

"All right, then, it's decided! Trust me, I think you might like the whole thing, since you get to meet a lot of people."

Kori smiled, slightly excited. "Oh, I am almost impatient to experience the schooling on Earth! How was the experience for you, Richard?"

Robin's blue eyes widened slightly, and that was when Kori saw a never before seen emotion swirl within. She didn't know what to think of it, but it seemed so…peculiar.

After a moment of silence, Robin smirked. "I've never really went to school, actually. I've always been busy since I was a kid. Never had time."

He stopped there. Like with Kori, the story was very unfinished. Robin felt as if he needed to keep talking, that the scenario needed to be finished.

Kori tilted her head slightly, looking into the grey in his blue eyes, misted with uncertainty.

She tapped him on the hand, getting his attention, and showed him a very undemanding smile. To Robin, looking at that smile was like seeing a single rose amongst a field of arid grass, and he could easily return a relaxed grin.

After a few brief moments, a couple of good, strong rays of the sun made way from the windows. Kori admired the view from where she sat, watching the morning sun slowly beginning to make its way to the very top of the sky, and feeling the sense that a solid step had finally been taken with her life on Earth.

"Hey." Robin . "It's a pretty nice day out there again. Do you want to check out the university beforehand? It's actually near a very nice place, with some features kinda like the park."

Kori nodded her head. "That would be pleasant! I do wish to observe this university in advance, as I am indeed curious. When shall we depart?"

Robin grinned. "After you change out of those pink pajamas and maybe comb your hair. You look like a silly mess."

Kori frowned a little, though it was apparent that she wasn't really upset. Then she smirked.

"_Ru'gloy ert sat'glorkan var urktak, deil'r glorvan _Richard."

"Awwwww…not again." He complained as she giggled. "Just what did you say this time?"

"Heehee. I merely said I am to brush my teeth, silly Richard." She bounced into the bathroom before he could say anything else, after she showed him another cheeky grin.

Robin frowned to himself in an amused way. He didn't really like it when he wasn't in control, but things were a lot different with Kori, and he didn't know whether it will prove to be good or not.

He glanced at the scrambled eggs, again. Gingerly, he placed some of it between his sandwich of jelly and peanut butter, and took a small munch.

"………hmmm….poignant."

---

---

* * *

**Closing Notes**: This chapter is to set one of the characters into place, which is Bridget Clancy. As some of you might know, she's not an original character, and is actually a character from the comics of Nightwing. But since this is an AU fic, I thought I would bring her in. Complaints of this chapter? Please tell me. Oh, and the thanks would be collectively and properly displayed next chapter. 


End file.
